Dragon Ball Into The Xenoverse Revised
by Atombomb639
Summary: A Complete Rewrite Of My First Dragon Ball Xenoverse Story all characters will be returning and the canon will not be changing to much there will of course be things here and there that'll be different and as always with a reboot at least a reboot for me it will be much better than the first one it'll actually be legible and I will be putting more effort into it so on and so forth.
1. Prologue and taking Vengeance

**_Author: Alright everybody it's the moment you've been waiting for it's time for the reboot that_** ** _I promised you would happen_** ** _to begin Dragon Ball Xenoverse Revisited hope your all ready for it because we sure are oh and one more thing here are Future Trunks Daily Tasks just in case your wondering that are written in his notepad._**

 **Trunks' Daily Task**

 ** ** _'Check on Time Machines Make sure they in working order (Get Bulma to repair them if needed)'_****

 ** ** _'Clean the yard outside of house already (Now) DO It) I'm Getting Tired Of Writing THIS Trunks)_****

 ** ** _'Keep artifacts (AKA the Scrolls, Time Rings etc.)'_****

 ** ** _'Train the Recruits'_****

 ** **Dakin Description: Dakin is a tall Male Saiyan standing in at six foot four with a weigh of two hundred and thirty five pounds making him one of the tallest living Saiyans he has a strong muscular build with lightly tanned and he has a scar that goes down from his forehead to the bottom of his chin as for hair his base hair looks like Kid Trunks SSj hair .****

* * *

 **Age 850**

* * *

 _"Whelp another boring day let's get this over with."_ Future Trunks thought as he grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and putting it on opening the door he grabbed his sword which next the door leaning on the wall looping the strap over his shoulder he buckled it in place opened the door shut and locked it behind him once outside he reached into his pocket and pulled out a notepad and began reading them silently to himself with a sigh he began walking down the path from his house a cat in the window watching him go way over behind him on the stairs of a temple a pink goddess sat at the top and watched him pass through the exit patrol disappearing to another part of Toki Toki City she was known as The Supreme Kai of Time but those closet to her called her Chronoa.

 _"Try not to be so bitter about everything Trunks you never know when change will come along."_ she thought smirking standing Chronoa walked back into the temple behind her as she closed the door behind her she noticed black purplish smoke raising from pedestals this smoke was coming from the many time scrolls sitting on top of them.

"What Going On!" The Goddess exclaimed she rushed to pick up three of the most important scrolls set them on the table in the center of the building and began looking through them what she saw shocked her.

* * *

 **Age 762**

* * *

 _"You'll die Frieza for everything." Goku thought Planet Namek home of the Namekians was a peaceful place with it's Green Skies, Blue Grass and Three Suns it was a pretty boring lifestyle but everything changed many days ago when a ruthless blood parched tyrant and his personal army of Planet conquering warriors arrived they were trying to gather the Namekian Dragon Balls in a quest to gain immortality for their master however the very few warriors Namek had fought back and delayed them but others caused problems Krillin a human from Earth Gohan a half Human half Saiyan and lastly Vegeta the prince of the Saiyans a proud warrior last to arrive were a long lost Namekian named Piccolo and a Saiyan raised on Earth known as Kakarot to his kind but Son Goku now the sky was filled with fire and dark clouds as for the ground it was covered in the molten core of the planet now on the surface._

 ** _"Okay let's see what's really going on here."_** _The pink skinned goddess said to herself n_ _ _ow the tyrant had made many grave mistakes on this day he killed Krillin the mans best friend threated his son crippled Piccolo and wiped out nearly all of Saiyan and Namekian kind finally pushed passed the edge of his rage the last Saiyan Son Goku had unlocked the form of legend becoming a Super Saiyan in a panic Frieza powered up to one hundred percent and nearly blew up the planet which is why Namek looks like Hell right the Super Saiyan and Frost Demon were in an intense fight both were wounded and had broken off to take a breather.__

 _"Buying time are we to let that little brat of yours and your Namekian friend_ _escape?" Frieza postulated a cruel cold evil smirk on his face despite the situation he was in he was still confident he could win and escape._

 _"Buying time? there's no need for that because you're going to die her anyway, And you know that...Don't you?" Goku dismissed the idea in an equally cold tone Frieza let out a laugh in response as rage slowly built up within him before he finally let it loose._

 _"I Heard About Enough From You Monkey! I'll End This NOW!" Frieza snapped his rage had finally reached it's peek nothing had gone his way since arriving on this backwater planet charging energy to his Frieza fired off a Death Beam at his target Goku raised his hand to fire off a simply Ki blast matching his foes attack as they blew up Goku rushed through the smoke._

 _"Wrong Frieza I'll Be The One To Finish This YOU'RE MINE!" the Super Saiyan screamed throwing a right striking the Frost Demon in the face knocking him away as Goku rushed him again Frieza managed to right mid-air spinning he smacking the Saiyan with his tail Goku disorienting him Frieza throwing a punch into the Super Saiyan's gut making him cough up blood recovering Goku grabbed the Tyrants shoulders to head-butt him full force breaking his nose still holding onto Frieza the Super Saiyan drove his knee into his foes stomach Goku then threw a rapid stream of punches all of which met their mark._

 _"You Damned Monkey!" the Tyrant snapped swinging a leg up kicking Goku in the chin knocking his head upward Goku recovered and spun kicked Frieza in the head knocking his head to the side Frieza then hit Goku with uppercut knocking it upward before throwing an assault of punches aimed at the Super Saiyan's chest, gut and face with a final punch Frieza sent Goku flying back disappearing the Tyrant appeared in the Super Saiyan's path putting his hands together above his head Frieza drove both his fists into Goku's chest the Super Saiyan flipped mid-air evading the lava and landing on one of the few remaining land pieces._

 _"Is That The Best You Can Do!" Goku challenged hardly even phased by the attack with a growl of rage Frieza charged downward rushing down at Goku who dropped into a fighting stance as the Tyrant got close the Super Saiyan dodged at the last second grabbed ahold of his foes tail and began slamming him into the ground multiple times before lifting him into a spin doing his trademarked Dragon Throw releasing his grip Goku sent Frieza flying into a mountain quickly charging energy Goku fired a Kamehameha wave after Frieza the Tyrant pulled himself free before he was surrounded by a dangerous glowing field with a yell of rage he took off toward the energy blast an collided with it in a struggle Goku grunted clenching his teeth together as he tried to push the Tyrant back while Frieza growled his rage far passed it's peek as attempted to power through the Super Saiyans blast energy built up between them as lightning sparked at the epicenter of the clash, "I Won't LOSE Not To You! You Can't Beat ME!"_

 _"You Will Be Killed By ME You Filthy Simian!" Frieza roared as the energy continued to build up between them both found that neither could really overpower the other they were both determined to kill the other the building up energy finally became unstable blowing up sending both warriors flying backward Frieza flew back into the mountain and Goku flew toward the ground he smashed on one of the many islands among the ocean of lava magma death and bounced off much like a skipping stone before crashing landing on another one the Super Saiyan slowly pushed himself up to his feet._

 _"Okay Damn that hurt I'll have to be more carful." Goku muttered wiping most of the blood off his face meanwhile Frieza let out a shout of rage allowing his energy leveled the entire mountain around him before taking off at full speed the Frost Demon quickly closed the distance between himself and the Super Saiyan in just mere moments Goku sensed this got into a stance raised his arm and blocking Frieza's forearm strike with his own creating a shockwave Frieza landed on the ground they grabbed each other hands and were now in a game of mercy, "Sorry Frieza but I have no intension of dying by your hand."_

 _ _"You Stubborn Fool I'll End Your Miserable Existence Just Like I Did Your Pathetic Annoying Earthling Friend!" Frieza threated as purple aura surrounded him Goku did the same only with a golden aura their combined power caused the ground to start shaking.__

 _"What in the Hell do you mean? You're Talking About Krillin Aren't You?! Don't You Dare Talk About Krillin!" Goku roared as drove his knee into the Tyrant's stomach and started overpowering Frieza slowing forcing him down to his knees Goku then slammed his forehead in Frieza's disorienting him raising his arms above his head Goku cupped his hands together reeled them back and then slammed his fists into the Tyrant's head hitting the gemlike thing on his head knocking him face first into the ground Goku flew back and unleashed a volley of Ki blasts each blast hitting their target forming smoke around the Tyrant with dozens of deadly blasts once he was satisfied Goku began charging Ki in his hands for a Super Kamehameha wave the blast hit Frieza full on a moment later it blew up Goku began breathing heavy as the smoke cleared Frieza was still on the ground seemly unconscious or dead._

 ** _"Wait a second that isn't right it went differently wasn't Frieza suppose to cut in half?"_** _Chronoa questioned herself out loud that's when she felt a dark energy followed by a dark laugh all coming from the Tyrant on the ground, **"What the Hell-"**_

 _"Stupid monkey a week attack like means you could never kill me." Frieza stated as he slowing started raising himself off the ground his hand resting on his knee a dark purple energy surrounding him his eyes glowing a deep blood red which were completely fixated on his opponent Goku stared in shock that quickly turned back into rage as he prepared for another bout._

* * *

 **Age 850**

* * *

"No Oh No this isn't suppose to happen it's not suppose to be like this." Chronoa panicked dropping the Scroll she had her hands shot up as she held her head in her hands as she jumped out of her seat and before pacing back and forth once she calmed down she quickly back in her chair and picked the Scroll she had dropped as another on of Son Goku's fights began playing out.

* * *

 **Age 767**

* * *

 _"This it Cell the Tournament you promised this is where I see if I have the power to beat you and if not-Well at least I have a really good backup plan." Goku thought as he step into the ring while glancing up at his son Son Gohan with pride before eyes narrowed in determination as he stopped walking turned his whole body to face his foe and now stood opposite to Cell the Perfect Bio-Weapon tapped the side of his head fin thing Goku didn't really know what it was but he dropped into a fighting stance and powered up._

 _"So you're up already...? That's a real shame I really wanted to save the best for last..." Cell mused in mock disappointment as he got into his fighting stance the smirk never leaving his face Goku caught onto this._

 _"Sorry Cell but this will be ending this today one way or another besides I am not going to give you the chance to kill the people I care about" Goku retorted his muscles tensing as he prepared for the battle to come the battle he had been training for._

 _"Very well then Goku if that's how you want it then by all means we'll skip right to the Main Course." Cell replied both Goku and Cell spent some time staring each other down waiting for the other to make a move._

 ** _"Alright then time to find out what's happening here."_**

 _"Well come on then don't keep me waiting all day." Cell insisted his patients at an end Goku leapt off the ground and flew full speed at Cell with a kick to his shoulder the Bio-Android blocked it so Goku quickly threw a punch which Cell simply blocked with his open palm Cell threw his own punch which Goku ducked under Cell attempted to sweep the Super Saiyan's leg but he jumped over it using momentum from his leap Goku spun to threw a kick Cell evaded it by sliding under him Cell spun around on the ground and attempted to Goku as he fell but Goku used his hand to keep away from it landing on the ground with his feet Goku flipped back to gain some distance he rushed forward once again with a barrage of punches all of which Cell either blocked or matched Cell then managed to punch but at the same Goku swung his leg up kicking Cell as he flew back with another flip Goku landed away from Cell the Perfect Bio-Weapon recovered from the kick and balanced himself again both warriors smirked as they charged each other once in range Cell threw a punch but Goku leapt over him as soon as he landed on the ground he charged forward again with no time to react Cell crossed his arms trying to black only for Goku's form to pass through him Cell looked shocked, "Wait what the Afterimage."_

 _"I'm Right Here Cell!" Goku announced appearing in front of the Bio-Weapon to punch him right in the stomach Goku kept flying forward pushing Cell back to the edge of the ring jumping up Goku kicked Cell in the jaw knocking him out of the ring._

 _"Is that it ring out?" Krillin asked._

 _"Did Goku really do it?" Yamcha questioned Cell stopped himself using by floating and then landing in the ring as Goku jumped backward to gain some distance Cell had his arms crossed but still smirked._

 ** _"Argh Did they really think that would work."_** _Chronoa sighed face palming, **"And these guys are suppose to be some great grand heroes of the Universe legendary warriors of history I can't freaking believe it."**_

 _"Good Goku utterly Splendid battles are so much more fun when the contestants are so close in terms of power." Cell stated with smug smirk. _"So why don't you enjoy that little taste of victory well you can because it's all you'll get."__

 _"Yeah...I think so too though I don't why you'd bother messing it's not like you're fooling anyone we all know you're way to strong to go down that easily." Goku replied as Cell floated up to him._

 _"Hmph Might as well get my kicks so long as you're holding out on me I see no harm in getting some level of enjoyment out of this you know just yank your chain a little." Cell retorted Goku scoffed in response._

 _"Don't act like I've seen your full power yet either."_

 _"Oh don't you worry your little head off you'll see what I'm capable of soon enough I'll show you my power little by little incrementally if you will." the Bio-Android explained dropping in a stance._

 _ _"Then I can't wait." Goku replied adjusting his stance Cell chuckled.__

 _ _"You can't seem to say no to a challenge no mater the odds it must be that Saiyan blood of yours."__

 _ _"I guess you and I are a lot a like after all we have the same blood running through us."__

 _ _"I do enjoy a good battle." Cell admitted as he started walking forward.__

 _ _"Like I said." Goku stated once close enough Cell move from walking to a dash and threw a punch which Goku blocked it moving back Cell swung his leg and Goku ducked underneath the attack he then jumped out of the way of a punch landing on the ground Goku turned as Cell charged the Super Saiyan crossed his arms allowing Cell to ram into them pushing Goku back a little until the Saiyan fell backward moved his arms back placed them on the ground and drove his legs into Cell's gut sending him flying upward flipping to his feet Goku leapt into the air flying after him he began charging up a Kamehameha wave once close enough Goku unleashed the surprisingly small blast and disappeared Cell's only response was to deflect it that's when Goku appeared behind him.__

 _ _"What The-"__

 _ _"You're Mine!" Goku roared driving his fist right into Cell's spine causing him to lurch forward in pain growing angry Cell quickly turned and punched Goku in the face stunning him flying above him Cell placed both his arms head and drove both of his hands right into Goku's stomach sending him straight to the ground the Saiyan corrected himself as he fell and managed to land on all fours cracking the ground of the ring under him meanwhile Cell landed back in the ring not to far from Goku.__

 _ _"What is he doing?" Gohan questioned causing everyone to look at him.__

 _ _"What do you by that Gohan?" Trunks asked.__

 _ _"If dad was fighting like he meant it he wouldn't be so sloppy."__

 _ _"Yeah I guess I see it now." Krillin said.__

 _ _"Hmph I knew it so far Kakarot has just been fooling around feeling his opponent out but of course it would appear that Cell is doing the same."__

 _ _"Now then as far as warm ups go I think we've had enough don't you?" Cell stated.__

 _ _"Yeah I guess you could we have so the real fight starts now." Goku agreed Cell smirked as he shut his eyes a moment later he opened them revealing they were now glowing red as a dark purple aura shot from his body.__

 ** _ _"OH No Not Here__ _ _Too!"__**

* * *

 **Age 850**

* * *

"On just come on already Where is it where is it where is it?! I Can Never Find Anything Around Here TRUNKS!?" the Pink Goddess panicked searching through one of the many boxes in the room until she found a communicator and turned it on.

"Supreme Kai of Time what's going on I'm still working-"

"No time for that just get down here the list can wait so forget about it This An Emergency!" Chronoa exclaimed

"Um r-right I'm on my way." the Half Saiyan replied hanging Chronoa threw the device away and went back to the Scroll.

* * *

 **Age 774**

* * *

 _The Universe was on the brink of Destruction a monster known as Majin Buu or Kid Buu if you prefer had returned once more after being sealed away for countless years to cause devastation numerous planets were lost to his insane bloodlust and now once more he was ready to do it all over again only one thing was stopping him they were the last full blooded Saiyans in the Universe Kakarot or_ _Son Goku to his friends_ _and none other then the Prince of the Saiyans Vegeta now he was currently fighting against the pair of them on the Scared World of Kai a place he had been when he was different but that didn't mater now as Goku was now the only one left standing Goku screamed as he powered up his arm grew passed his waist as he entered his Super Saiyan 3 form._

 _"Alright I better start fighting with everything I've got if we lose this whole universe will suffer for it he'll tear it all to bits I'd better start this fight off strong." Goku said to himself as he dropped into a stance Kid Buu began beating his chest like a gorilla while also making the sound of said animal Goku raised a nonexistent eyebrow at this behavior, "Hmph what a strange guy."_

 ** _"Right with you on that one Goku glad I stayed up here-Though I still hold regrets of that."_** _Chronoa stated Goku shook off the shock and charged forward to drive his foot straight into Kid Buu's face however he remained unmoved even as the Saiyan's foot was lodged inside of his face and with muffled noises the Majin began beating his chest once again narrowing his eyes Goku drew his foot back and swung his left knee up striking his foe right in the side of the head sending Kid Buu flying away into a mountain Goku rushed forward as Kid Buu broke free shattering the entire mountain._

 _"Damn It All where's your weakness your twice as strong as you were before your speed you power everything... No there has to be a weakness I just need to find it." Goku thought powering up and charging forward spinning Goku aimed his legs straight forward striking Kid Buu launching him backward the Majin stabilized himself as Goku came rushing in Kid Buu dodged a punch from Goku and raised his leg above his head to kick the Saiyan in the head sending him flying downward Goku spun and landed on his feet._

 _"Is That All You Got!" Goku taunted Kid Buu growled as he charged downward fist draw back Goku did the same and was able to match Kid Buu's punch a crater formed under the Saiyans feet and numerous round pillars of stone shot up out into the air from the ground just because of the sheer force of their all out attacks hitting each other nearly knocking down an injured Saiyan Prince._

 _"Damn It All So this is what's like when these two go all out in a battle." Vegeta thought as the ground shook violently around him threating to knock him over Goku broke off to swing his knee up striking Kid Buu in the gut the Majin countered this with a kick to the jaw snapping his head back the Saiyan recovered and threw slamming his fist into Kid Buu's chest knocking him away Goku charged forward and two began exchanging a flurry of blows using both arms and legs as they did this they slowly rose in the air._

 ** _"Hot Damn! Now this is a battle I forgot how intense this was!"_** _Chronoa exclaimed as each one of Goku's and Kid Buu's blows created shockwaves as they kept going higher into the air blocking and striking back with another exchange of punches Goku and Kid Buu sent each other back both the Saiyan and the Majin landed on one of the raised pillars behind them both glaring at the other._

 _"Okay I'd say that ended in a tie But now it's time for Round Two Majin Buu." Goku announced with a scream as a large golden aura surrounding him Kid Buu just cackled as a pink aura surrounded him._

 _"That's it keep it up you can do it Kakarot defeat him." Vegeta thought Kid Buu made the first move disappearing from sight he reappeared in front of the Saiyan and slammed his head into his chest knocking him back Goku spun as he flew backward recovering and rushed straight toward his foe Kid Buu did the same and the two collided with an explosion of energy and a thunderous boom when the burst of energy cleared Goku and Kid Buu were in the middle in a clash once again throwing out super fast attacks._

 _"Is This All You Have Come On My Wife Hits Harder!" Goku challenged slamming his fist into the Majin's gut he then kneed Kid Buu in the chin knocking his head up moving his leg down the Saiyan kicked the Majin in the stomach full force grabbing Kid Buu's antenna with that held tight Goku aimed his knee striking his foe in the head the Saiyan continued with this rapid stream of attacks all of which hit the Majin in the face until the antenna broke free from Goku's grip and wrapped itself very tightly around his neck drawing the Saiyan Kid Buu returned the favor by pulling his foe toward him and smashing his knee into Goku's body on the last one the Majin flipped and kicked Goku away releasing him as Kid Buu flew in to attack again Goku recovered from the attack and sent out a large burst of gold Ki splitting the Majin into multiple pieces, "C'mon don't go to pieces on me now this battle is just getting started."_

 _"This All Has To Be Some Kind Of Crazy Dream No A Nightmare!" Hercule thought as he ducked under some rocks with the dog that's when Kid Buu pieces reformed back into the crazy Majin but some reason he was upside down his head looking down at the sky._

 ** _"(Sigh) it really is isn't it you're preaching to the choir with that one Hercule."_** _Chronoa muttered to herself as the Majin rushed at the Saiyan while still upside down to throw a barrage of attacks of knees and fists Goku did his best to block these attacks and retaliate Kid Buu soon slipped Goku's next strike ending up behind the Saiyan the Majin threw his elbow into Goku's check not missing a beat Kid Buu moved and aimed lower this time striking Goku in the on his body as the Majin drew his fist back the Saiyan kicked him in the head interrupting the attack he attempted another kick but Kid Buu evaded it this and kicked Goku in the chest recovering the Saiyan punched the Majin in the stomach Kid Buu countered by kicking Goku in the jaw only for the Saiyan to come back with a head-but Kid Buu punched Goku in response hitting him in the check and two engaged exchanging blows once again._

 _"Damn it all they're too evenly matched I have intervene." Vegeta thought now feeling recovered from his previous injuries he powered all the way up to his Super Saiyan Two form with a scream of rage the Saiyan Prince charged into the fray kicking the Majin in the side of the head knocking him away no willing to let his recover the two Saiyans rushed with a combo off attacks sending the Majin flying into a mountain and stunning him Vegeta quickly began charging the Final Flash , "Kakarot Use Your Full Power Now."_

 _"Right Ka Me Ha Me-" Goku started charging his ultimate attack Kid Buu recovered and charged his Vanishing Ball._

 _"Final-"_

 _"HAAAA!/FLASH!" the two Saiyans screamed in sync Goku thrusted his arms forward launching out a blue energy beam while Vegeta sparking hands fired a golden energy beam Kid Buu threw his energy ball attack at the two Saiyans meanwhile the two beams mixed together creating a Final Kamehameha Wave increasing it's size and power so when it hit the Vanishing Ball it shattered the whole thing like glass orb the powerful blast consumed Kid Buu blowing him into pieces causing them to fall to the ground._

 _"Do you think that did it?" Goku asked._

 ** _"Uh Hell No!"_**

 _"Very unlikely given his regenerative powers." Vegeta replied as both he and Goku descended from the sky to on the ground land a moment or so later Kid Buu's body reformed on the ground only he was lying face down with his arms and legs spread out this made the pair of Saiyans wary as dark power surrounded Kid Buu he rose up from the ground like he was possessed Goku and Vegeta dropped into stances as Kid Buu landed on his feet his eyes glowing red as the same dark purple aura surrounded him._

 ** _"Oh No Not Him Too."_** _Chronoa cried she wasn't sure if Gods or Goddess could have heart attacks but it felt like she was having one with everything that was happening Kid Buu's power shot up like crazy as he screamed in rage._

* * *

 **Age 850**

* * *

"So you're telling me that history is changing? Like all of it at once? Well every battle significant that Goku, my father and the Others have been through?" Trunks asked as he and the Pink Goddess finished looking over the scrolls.

"Yes the flow of time something is very wrong with it like it's being distorted at this rate all of history-No everything the entire Universe as we now know it will collapse." Chronoa explained worry clear as day in her voice this unnerved the Demi-Saiyan.

"Alright then what do we do?" Trunks questioned standing up out of his seat his voice determined as ever Chronoa mirrored his actions a moment later she started pacing contemplating on what she should say next until she stopped to look at Trunks again but before she could get a word out, "Do you think the Dragon Balls could solve this?"

"No who ever is behind this will just do it all again we need something else." the Pink Goddess said Trunks fell silent as he tried to think of a new solution, "However there is something I need to tell you Trunks-I've been having these strange visions."

"Visions?"

"Yes in them I see Demons seeking power that is not there own but I also see a Saiyan standing up to there power with his own he only had the power to defend history as our ally I've seen it."

"A Saiyan you mean like me?"

"No not like very different in fact unlike you he's a pure blood Saiyan."

"Well do you know where he is?" Trunks questioned.

"No I've looked through history for him-But I have a plan we need to gather the Dragon Balls and bring that warrior here."

"Alright I won't like you down." Trunks replied before running out of the building with one thought in mind.

 _"Finally a real mission!"_

* * *

 **Many Decades Later Age 2016 Deserted Desert Planet**

* * *

A Saiyan man named Dakin walked out of the metal rubble of a crashed ship that had been recently shot down by a gang of murdering kidnapping thugs or space pirates the tall Male Saiyan was dressed in in brown and black torn clothing with a long matching cloak he had a small gas mask on for breathing and goggles to keep out the sand on his hip sticking out of the cloak was a sword a jian like sword with a black handle, gold guard with a wooden sheath with gold decoration and strapped to his left hand hidden under the cloak was an Arm Cannon to save Ki once Dakin had walked far enough he turned to face the crash once again.

 _"Whelp you know what they say 'any landing you can walk from is a good-"_ Dakin began thinking but he was interrupted by a massive explosion from his Spaceship which was now a burning wreak this forced the Saiyan to cover his face with his cloak.

"Landing-" the Male Saiyan muttered lowering the cloak back down.

 _"Goddammit I bet Pinich never had to deal with this kind of shit."_ Dakin thought criticizing himself he turned around and began walking in the opposite direction of the crash site pulling down his shirt sleeve Dakin activated his watch projecting a 3D holographic map showing the facility he had to reach and how far it was with a heavy sigh Dakin took off into a full sprint and pushed Ki into his legs to increase his running speed leaving a cloud of dust in his wake back over at the facility which was just an old factory that had been abandoned and taken over by a large rouge group of space pirates two pirates stood on the edge watching smoke rise up.

"Hey Gobble." the maroon colored on said.

"Yeah Sichuan what is it?" the orange yellowish one replied.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Sichuan questioned Gobble just shrugged.

"It's one of life's great mysteries I suppose isn't it? Why are we here? I mean are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or are there really a Kais out there watching over everything? You know with a plan for us and stuff like that I don't know man but it sure as Hell keeps me up at night." Gobble stated and they both just stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

" ...What The F**k?! I mean why are we out here on this desert planet on an abandoned factory?"

"Oh. Uh... yeah."

"What was all that s**t about the Kais?"

"Uh...hm? Nothing it was nothing man don't worry about it."

"Do you wanna talk about it or something?"

"No not really."

"Are you sure on that?"

"Yeah I am let's just forget about it okay."

"But seriously though why are we here?" Sichuan asked again.

"I think it's because we're hiding from law enforcement you know the Galactic Patrol or that new group you know that one with the only full pure blooded Saiyans left in the universe." Gobble said.

"You mean like that ship we literally just shot down."

"Yeah exactly like...That." the orange one said hesitantly realizing their mistake.

"Yep that's what I thought."

"Well I don't think anything could have survived that crash...Unless it was one of those Saiyan guys but what are the odds-" Gobble began only to be interrupted by a laser beam blasting straight through his chest going through the heart.

"I'd say the odds of the pilot being a Saiyan are pretty damn good." Dakin said.

"Holy SHIT-." Sichuan began as he tried to aim his weapon at the Male Saiyan only for a sword to become lodged in his chest stabbing him through the heart killing him instantly Dakin turned to see a door aiming his weapon.

"Triple Bang!" the Saiyan announced combining his Ki with the laser on his wrist to fire three orbs of spinning energy which blew up the entire wall Dakin then used his telekinesis to levitate his sword back to him before stepping into the building.

"Intruder Everyone Get Your Weapon We Have An Intruder!" Someone inside screamed as he spotted Dakin enter the building and that's when all Hell broke loose space pirates rushed to their poisons either on the ground or catwalks.

 _"Let's see about fifty armed thugs...How boring there were way more on the last mission-Whatever let's do this."_ Dakin thought preparing his weapons as the space pirates open fired at him lasers flying at him.

"Alright let's get this over with Kaio-Ken." Dakin said in a monotone voice a red aura surrounded him and he disappeared from sight he appeared above the group feet on the ceiling the thugs looked baffled by his vanishing until Dakin jumped from down and stabbed a pair of aliens through the chest turning the Male Saiyan fired a laser blasting ten through the heart.

 _"Twelve down thirty eight to go."_

"He's Over There!" the Commander cried as they started firing at the Saiyan who moved the two corpses to act as a shield.

"How'd He Get There!" another one exclaimed.

"I Don't Give A Damn Just Keep Shooting Him!" the Commander ordered creating Ki Barrier Dakin threw the two corpses off his sword and charged on the catwalk slicing and slashing through one after the another.

 _"twenty eight down twenty two to go."_ the Saiyan thought as he jumped and began wall running he then flipped back to land on a higher catwalk with six guards on each side of him moving at speeds faster than eyesight Dakin placed Ki into his sword and threw it to the left causing it to fall through their chest aiming his weapon he fired a laser through the other six as he was moving so fast the bodies hit the floor slowly, _"Thirty four down sixteen remaining."_

"How The Hell Is He Doing This! This Saiyan is Some Kind Of Monsters!" the Commander exclaimed slowly losing the will to fight taking a step back Dakin leapt for the walkway Dakin landing on the ground feet first lasers bouncing off his shield the Male Saiyan aimed his blaster at the remaining group Dakin charged his weapon up to full power.

"Take This Triple Bang Bomber!" Dakin shouted like before three spinning orbs of Ki shot out however this time they were orange they soared over the Space Pirates head to hit old gas generator behind them which immediately exploded killing everyone but the commander but by the time he recovered Dakin had already retrieved his sword from the upper platform pinned him under his boot and pointed the blade at his face Dakin deactivated his Kaio-Ken removed his mask and pushed his goggles up.

"Damned Saiyan...I should have known." the Commander gasped out.

"Forty nine done and dead one more slime ball remaining." Dakin said not noticing the large looming shadow behind him.

"Wrong you forgot about The Boss." the Commander said feeling confident this caused the Male Saiyan to freeze up he hadn't heard that in a while Cadabra Vacado or as they were forced to call him 'The Boss' he and Dakin went way back his old home.

"Ah Hell." was the only thing the Male Saiyan could say before a large fist sent him flying into a metal wall denting it at first the Commander thought he was saved until Cadabra's hand wrapped around his throat to lift his into the air.

"Wait Boss I'm sorry-" the Commander began pleading for his pathetic life but Cadabra ignored him and snapped his neck by simply squeezing his hand before letting his now lifeless body fall to the floor Cadabra then turned to Dakin as he stood back up.

"Ah it's you again Dakin if I'm mistaken it has been sometime hasn't it." Cadabra spoke his voice deep calm intimidating yet smooth and arrogant this only made Dakin growl in rage Cadabra was a tall man easily dwarfing the Saiyan with his height standing in at feet while also likely weighing over there hundred pounds of muscle he very pale almost white skin which was covered by a black suit with a white shirt underneath and wrapped around the collar of that white shirt was a red tie as for his hair black perfect and slicked back the Super Soldier sneered at him, "You know I would have thought you would have learned your lesson by now."

"Well you know what they say scars run deep." Dakin stated sheathing his sword before pulling off his goggles and cloak tossing them away into the fire next thing the Saiyan removed was the now broken weapon from his wrist which he tossed away as well.

"Well I suppose that's true especial between the two of us." Cadabra admitted taking off his suit jacket and untying his tie from his pocket the Super Soldier pulled out a pair of large metal claws with three blades that were made of Katchin Steel once he slipped them on the metal sparked with electricity, "I'm sorry to say this kid but this will be our last dance."

"I know that already and I look forward to it." Dakin said his hand griping his sword handle, "But first tell me why'd you do it."

"Really...This old question? Fine I'll tell just like your old man I control crime without me they run amuck killing and raping who'd ever they want I control it all I keep that from your old man just couldn't."

"And Because Of That My Father Had To Die!" Dakin snapped Cadabra was about to say something, "No Save Your Excuses! Just because you lie and kill others not from our home you think it's right it's not no one you don't get to decide who deserves to die."

"It seems your just as stubborn and thick headed as he was." Cadabra stated, "So let's end this now boy."

"Gladly Uncle Cadabra." Dakin snapped drawing his fathers Katchin Steel sword and holding it in a stance both warriors charged forward at the same time with superhuman speeds faster than the eye could track weapons clashing in a struggle Cadabra slowly began pushing Dakin back the Male Saiyan drove his knee into the large man's gut as hard as he could forcing him back Dakin charged forward expecting an attack Cadabra prepared himself only for Dakin to jump over and slash his back creating a long cut wound that wasn't to deep but still enough to draw blood Dakin barely landed when Cadabra was on him again three blades slicing upward barely cutting open his skin blood stained his outfit as he blocked the other attack, "Damn it all to hell."

"Not a bad hit boy." Cadabra sneered he pushed the sword back before kicking Dakin in the chest sending him sliding backward.

"Let's see how you handle this power old man Kaio-Ken Times Two!" Dakin exclaimed a red aura surrounding him his energy growing pushing Cadabra back who looked on in surprise as Dakin's power and muscles increased in size though only bulking up just a bit.

"Not bad you've clearly grown stronger boy but will it be enough." Cadabra taunted smirking Dakin just in pain as he pushed his foot into ground launching himself forward at even faster speeds disappearing sight and reappearing behind Cadabra the Male threw a kick into the Pale Aliens back sending him stumbling forward as Cadabra turned Dakin swung his sword upward creating a slice wound on his chest blood flew from the injury splattering it on the sword and floor while staining the shirt farther Cadabra backed away from the Saiyan holding the bleeding wound a look of shock on his face, "What The Hell!"

"This is the power of the Kaio-Ken it multiples my strength, speed, senses and all the other traits I use in a fight I learned not to long ago from some old wizard." Dakin explained enraged Cadabra charged with a barrage of super fast claw strikes each on which was blocked by Dakin's sword who seemed to have no problem blocking the attacks blocking the last one Dakin lashed out slicing down from the other shoulder creating a large X across Cadabra's chest more blood flew from the new wound splattering on the floor.

"Damn You, You Little Bastard!" Cadabra snapped his rage about to boil over ripping off his blooded shirt purple lighting started arching off his body and muscles slightly increased in size with a shout of rage Cadabra rushed the Saiyan who narrowly blacked the upward strike though he failed to stop the next one which went right into torso Dakin coughed blood up before jumped up and driving his elbow into Cadabra's shoulder forcing him to drop on one knee Dakin grabbed Cadabra's head and drove his knee into the tall pale mans face repeatedly breaking his nose on the third strike recovering Cadabra thrust both his claws into the Male Saiyan's stomach forcing him back Dakin began using his increased Ki to start healing while Cadabra stood, "I'll rip you limb from limb boy."

"More power Kaio-Ken Times THREE!" Dakin roared the aura around his grew more intense his muscles increasing in size to point it seemed like they would burst as veins popped all over his body with his speed greatly increased Dakin rushed forward and thrusted his blade into Cadabra's gut driving it all the way through to the other side of his body, "Doesn't feel too good now does it A**hole."

"You Arrogant Boy I'll Rend Your Flesh With My Bear Hands!" Cadabra snapped tossing the claws away Dakin did the but he threw his sword out of the building causing it to land in the sand outside Dakin charged forward to strike in the stomach causing him to kneel over with gasp of pain as blood flew from his mouth Cadabra caught the Saiyan's next punch with an open palm he countered with a knee to the chest Dakin jumped up slamming his head in Cadabra's chin knocking his head back Dakin than followed the attack with a knee to the jaw knocking Cadabra to the floor Dakin flew up into the before letting himself drop with an elbow smashing right down on the gut cracking the stone floor Cadabra suddenly let out a scream of rage sending purple lightning every.

"What The Hell!" Dakin exclaimed before zapped away he managed to land on his feet as Cadabra rushed striking him across the face with a lightning charged punch to the face knocking the Saiyan's head ajar as Dakin swung his leg with as much force as he could hitting Cadabra in the temple knocking Dakin landed a few feet away and charged energy in his hands, "Explosive ROUND!."

"Electro ORB." Cadabra countered thrusting his fists forward a purple ball of lightning shot from his fists as Dakin launched out an orb of burning orange energy both attack collided sending lightning and fire all over Cadabra charged more power in his fists.

"Another one fine Nova DESTROYER!" Dakin shouted firing a yellow blast of energy out of his hands.

"Thunder BEAM!" Cadabra yelled blasting a beam of purple lightning from his fists the two blasts collided together in a struggle the energy between built up rapidly before it couldn't take it anymore their combined energy formed a ball which would explode.

"Oh Crap Baskets!" Dakin exclaimed he moved faster than Cadabra running out of the building just as he made it out the explosion went off launching him out of the building and destroy the factory Dakin crash landed into the sand chest first as his Kaio-Ken deactivated he slowly turned onto his back to see the burning factory pain from over using the techniques kicking in.

 _"I did it Dad."_ Dakin thought resting his head against the sand that's when he heard metal being moved he shot into a sitting position ignoring the pain to see Cadabra rising from the burning rubble he was covered in countless open bleeding wounds one of his eyes was bruised shut suddenly he without warning rushed the downed Dakin.

"Are You Kidding Me!" the Saiyan yelled to the Heavens before a pair of hands sealed around his throat cutting off his wind pipe Cadabra slowly forced Dakin's back to the ground a look of pure rage and insanity in his eyes as he tried to strangle the Saiyan.

"I Am One Hundred And Ten Percent Down This Is Where You Die You Damned Saiyan!" Cadabra declared Dakin pushed his right hand into the Super Soldiers face trying to get him to let go while the other went to his belt where he pulled out a hidden knife before Cadabra could notice he jammed the thing into his neck making him release his grip, stand up and stumble backward before falling on the ground and pulling the knife out of his throat and looking at it, "This is one of my own-"

"Yeah the same one killed my father with." Dakin growled pulling his sword back into his hand and standing up fighting through the pain the Saiyan made his way over to the Super Soldier and raised the blade up, "There's a special place in Hell for people like You!"

"Hmph well played kid good game." Cadabra said before the blade came down cleanly decapitating Dakin's enemy the corpse landed on the ground with a thud while the head fell to the ground and rolled away down a sand dune Dakin fell back still bleeding.

 _"If this is the end I can die happy I'll see again Dad."_ Dakin thought letting the blade fall from his hands.

* * *

 **Age 850 With Future Xeno Trunks**

* * *

Thanks to the Time Patrollers Trunks was able to gather the Dragon Balls in no time at all and now every member of the Time Patrol was here to greet Shenron and their new member the Supposed Hero of History a warrior with the Strength needed to defend all of time and space while the Time Patrols were able to correct the changes before any damage could be done they couldn't get the source of all the problems so they just kept returning threating to throw everything off balance making the entire Universe collapse but now with the Dragon Balls gathered at the center of Toki Toki City Trunks raised his hands into the sky.

"Eternal Dragon Shenron By Your Name I Summon You Forth!" the Future Z-Fighter announced to the heavens his voice echoed clouds rolled in covering all light as thunder boomed and lightning danced in the clouds the Seven orbs with stars started blinking and glowing with some strange noise a moment later an enormous light shot into the sky and formed a Giant Green Dragon.

 **"I Am Shenron The Eternal Dragon Speak Your Wish Now So That I May Return To My Slumber! I Will Grant Only One So Make It Quick!"** Shenron's voice boomed out Trunks closed his eyes feeling a wave of nostalgia wash over him stuff like this just simply never got old the Demi-Saiyan thought carefully about this what his wish would be he stayed like this for a moment.

"Shenron I Need You To Give Me A Strong Ally The One From The Supreme Kai Of Time's Vision A Warrior A Saiyan With The Power To Defend All Of Time, Space, History And The Entire Universe Itself This Is The Wish I Ask Of You Shenron!" Trunks ordered.

 **"Very Well Then Your Wish Shall Be Granted!"** Shenron replied looking up into the darkened sky his already red eyes began glowing as he searched for the warrior his head occasionally moving from side to side looking for the described Saiyan Warrior.

* * *

 **Age 2016 Back With Dakin**

* * *

 _"Huh I wonder how long it actually takes to bleed out."_ Dakin thought casually as if he wasn't bleeding out and about to die, " _I suppose it really all depends on the how severe the injures are and the rate of blood loss so I could be here for a whil-"_

 _ **"Someone Summons You From A Land Far Away In The Distant Past."**_ a Deep Commanding voice said to Dakin.

"What the F**k." Dakin muttered after a moment as his eyes scanned the surrounding area,

 ** _"You Are The Brave Warrior I Was Given The Task Find Now Come Forth."_ **the voice said again Dakin sat up again ignoring the pain and looked around for the source of the voice only to realize it was in his head no literally in his head telepathic.

 _"Uh Hello-Who are you? Am I going insane? Or is this because of the blood loss?"_

 ** _"I Am Shenron The Eternal Dragon And As For Your Next Questions Both Answers Are No."_** The voice now identifying itself as Shenron replied Dakin only sighed in response still trying to figure out what was happening right now.

 _"Okay explain to me why I'm of all people being 'Summoned' there has to be someone better anyone better so why me?"_

 ** _"I Was Told To Find the Saiyan Warrior from the Supreme Kai Of Time's Visions As For Why You Have A Pure And Righteous Heart One Willing To Defend The Defenseless One That Can Resist Evil As For Why You Have Great Power."_**

 _"No I Don't! I'm weak I can't eve-"_

 ** _"Your Power Your True Power Was Hidden From You Long Ago."_**

 _"Let's say I believe that why should I trust or the person who summons me."_

 ** _"I Suppose You Won't Know Until Your Here Call It A Leap Of Faith Sometimes You Have To Trust In The Good Nature Of Others Now Then I Don't Have Much Time I Need You Answer I'll Heal Your Wounds And Transport You Here."_**

 _"Okay fine I'll go just so you'll heal me just because I've made peace with it doesn't mean I'm ready to greet it."_

 ** _"Very Well Though I Would Have Healed You If Had Asked Without Needing To Transfer You Here."_**

 _"Wait Da F**k!"_

 ** _"Too Late To Change Your Mind So Brace Yourself I'm Teleporting You Now!"_**

"Oh You Son Of A B-" Dakin began out loud grabbing his sword only to be interrupted by Shenron teleporting him.

* * *

 **Age 850 Back With Trunks A Few Moments Before**

 _"Okay seriously so how long is this gonna take."_ the Demi-Saiyan thought tapping his foot impatiently on the ground as he and the other Time Patrollers stood or sat and waited with bated breath suddenly a light formed in front of Shenron's face and began descending to the ground the figure was clearly male the figure landed on the steps in front of the alter to summon Shenron.

"-itch." Dakin finished as the light faded from his body the Male Saiyan's rage faded as gazed out at the many races of beings staring at him and all of them were powerful far stronger than him so he didn't know why he was here Dakin looked down to see that the blood and wounds were gone he even felt stronger must have been the Zenkai Boost from near death.

 _"Okay so now what the Hell do I do?"_ Dakin said before turning around to spot the enormous dragon Shenron the Male Saiyan took a step back in shock unbeknownst to him a figure made it's way through the crowd and began walking toward him.

"Guess he wasn't lying about the whole Dragon thing."

 **"Your Wish Has Been Granted Farewell."** Shenron said with that the Dragon disappeared in a bright flash of light and the seven orbs around the alter began glowing as they shot up into the air while spinning once high enough they each shot off in several different directions leaving Dakin confused but he was able to finally notice the footsteps so he turned and dropped into a fighting stance as he did so he spotted a young man with lavender hair in a bowl cut he was wearing a long black coat that nearly covered his legs with a green sweater underneath but under the coat flaps Dakin could see he had green pants on with black boots and gloves with a large sword strapped to his back Dakin tightened up his stance not leaving an opening a nearly flawless combat position but for some reason the man was smiling at him which only made Dakin more confused but he didn't show his emotion.

"You're surprised I'm sure I'll have to explain it all to you later." the Young Man spoke reaching his hand back without Dakin noticing.

"No duh." Dakin muttered to himself the Man suddenly drew the sword off his back and pointed it at Dakin.

"But for now let's see how much power you have..." with that the sword wielding man charged at Dakin with a battle cry.

 _"Aw Hell."_ Dakin thought grabbing and drawing his sword out to defend.

* * *

 **Author: After crash landing on a desert planet Dakin had finally got his revenge on his fathers murder Cadabra leader of a ruthless band of Space Pirates but as he lay on the ground bleeding out from his wounds a voice called out to him offering him a choice now Dakin must face off against the man who summoned him to mysterious and unfamiliar world **this and more** **Next time on Dragon Ball Xenoverse.****


	2. A Test Of Power Berserk Saiyan

_**Author: Okay everyone all four of you before we begin I've been hearing that Akira Toriyama will be completely rebooting and updating Broly giving him a complete rewrite for the new Dragon Ball Super Movie so I may be using this version of Broly instead since Dakin is still a cybernetic clone of Yamoshi and Broly that part of his origin will not be changing and I went with Yamoshi and Broly because I feel like a Goku/Vegeta clone would be overused or cliché.**_

* * *

 **Author: Last Time On Dragon Ball Xenoverse Dakin had finally gained enough power and succeeded in getting his vengeance by killing Cadabra the man who murdered his father years ago but this battle nearly cost Dakin his life meanwhile the Supreme Kai Of Time and Future Trunks learned history was changing threating the balance of the Universe all the Universes so they used the Dragon Balls to heal Dakin and bring him to their time because of Chronoa's visions now Trunks has a test for Dakin to see just how powerful he really is This Time On Dragon Ball Xenoverse...**

* * *

 _"Aw Hell."_ Dakin thought quickly grabbing his sword handle and drawing his sword out to defend he narrowly blocked the attack Trunks continued to fly forward and pushed Dakin backward his feet dug into the ground as he was pushed back forming a pair of trenches underneath him Trunks suddenly knocked Dakin's sword aside and kicked him in the chest sending him back Dakin pushed one of his hands to the ground and was able to flip over the moat that surrounded the alter Dakin landed on his feet and glared at Trunks but the Demi-Saiyan kept smirking.

"Pretty good reflexes...Alright then come at me whenever you're ready." Trunks offered giving Dakin a moment to gather his Mind and get his breath back the pure blooded Saiyan gave an annoyed growl at this he powered up a blue aura surrounding him.

"Kaio-Ken Times Four." Dakin shouted thrusting his arms down changing his aura color from blue to red his muscles expanded once again only slightly this time not to the of bursting as a few veins popped on his body as power rose dramatically Dakin slammed his foot into the ground cracking it as he lunged forward sword drawn back Trunks moved his sheath to his side and drew out the blade just a little bit Dakin's blade slammed into Trunks' weapon more power into the strike Dakin knocked Trunks blade and sheath away causing then both to fly out of his hands and land in the grass in separate places this forced Trunks to jump back evading the blade.

 _"So he can use Kaio-Ken like Goku gotta admit I wasn't expecting that."_ Trunks thought landing on his feet Dakin charged again with a jump and brought his blade up for an overhead strike Trunks brought his hands together to catch the blade with his strength he ripped the weapon free from Dakin's hands causing it to go flying into the water drawing his fist back Trunk decked Dakin in the face sending him stumbling backwards Dakin recovered just in time to duck under Trunks next swing and to send an uppercut to the gut using all of his strength sending the Demi-Saiyan stumbling back Dakin rushed his advantage not letting Trunks recover Dakin charged in with a kick striking Trunks in the chest pushing him back more flipping Dakin landed on the ground and began throwing a barrage of super fast punches all aimed at the weak points of the body however Trunks was able to block these blows easily.

"What's Wrong I Thought You Wanted To Fight ME!" Dakin braided the Younger Demi-Saiyan Trunks stopped the last blow and therw head forward striking Dakin's dazing him causing the Pure Blooded Saiyan to back up pressing his assault Trunks lunged forward punching Dakin across the face with multiple right hooks Dakin dodged the last one and attempted a counter Trunks however evaded this attack and flipped back sending a kick to the Pure Saiyan's chin knocking him skyward.

"Take This Masenko HA!" Trunks shouted raising his hands above his head Trunks powered up one hand over the other him aimed and fired off a small yet powerful yellow energy beam from his conjoined hands Dakin knew what this was so he quickly aimed his hands charging yellow up energy in them once the attack reached the peek of it's power.

"Oh So We're Using Blasts Now Fine Nova DESTORYER!" Dakin countered blasting his attack out once Trunks reached about halfway the two beam attacks struck each other in a struggle with a loud boom all the Time Patrollers watched as the battle unfolded.

"Hmph this Saiyan doesn't seem so strong to me." a Frost Demon scoffed as he leaned against a wall.

"Agreed Artic Trunks could take this guy with both hands tied behind his back." the Namekian next to him said.

"But Oboo we don't know this guy at all like what he can do we have no idea how powerful he is he could be holding something back himself like some secret power or transformation." a Female Majin objected both of the aliens looked down to see her sitting in between them she noticed there stares, "Oh come just because I act childish sometimes it doesn't make me stupid."

"I suppose you're right Sue."

"Well I still don't like it." Artic muttered with disdain as he leaned back meanwhile far away from them a Female Saiyan and her two Human companions watched as the beam struggle went on the Female Pure Blooded Saiyan released a sigh.

"Well this is all just a waste of time it's clear Shenron made a mistake this guy just isn't strong enough for what needs to be done." the Female Saiyan stated bluntly with a irritated look on her face, "I could easily handle this mission by myself."

"Well we never known Rota he may have massive potential he is after all a Saiyan."

"I suppose you're right Coco way more than you Humans have anyway."

"Well that's pretty F**king rude." the Male Human said after a moment of silence.

"But it's completely true Sano."

"...Well I-"

"Don't answer that."

"Thank you now let's watch the rest of this." Rota requested the two Humans just nodded in agreement Dakin kept struggling against his foe as he tired to overpower Trunks attack who didn't even look worried by the Demi-Saiyan let out a scream as he increased the size of him Masenko not to were it would kill Dakin but it easily overpowered his blast and washed over him.

 _"God Damn It All."_ Dakin swore in his head as he fell backward from the powerful energy blast his freshly restored clothes ripped and torn in places his skin steaming and slightly burned Dakin crashed into the ground with a heavy thud forming a small crater underneath him this made Trunks worry as he saw blood leaking from the open wounds and drip onto the ground.

 _"Ah Crap Baskets did I overdo it Please don't be Dead! Please don't be Dead!_ _Please don't be Dead!_ _"_ Trunks mentally paniced running forward to check on the downed Pure Blooded Saiyan who was letting out ragged breaths as he rolled over to his chest and got up onto his knees one arm on the ground while the other held his stomach this made Trunks sigh in relief, _"Okay good."_

 _"Why I'm I still so weak Why The Hell Am I Still So Worthless I Train So Hard And Yet I Can't Grow Stronger! I HATE LOSING!"_ Dakin braided himself pure rage and self hatred boiling throughout his body and mind drawing his fist back Dakin punched the ground cracking it slightly as he slowly pushed himself to his feet a wild blue aura with green mixed in flowing around him as he clenched both of his fists at his sides everything was going white for Dakin this pressure made Trunks step back, _"_ _I HATE WHO I AM!"_

"Hey are you okay-" Trunks began reaching his hand out only for an electric shock to come from Dakin's aura forcing him draw him to pull his hand back the Demi-Saiyan was surprised by how drastically the Pure Blooded Saiyan's power was rising Dakin's arms and chest muscle bulked up ripping his shirt further Trunks and other Time Patrollers stared at Dakin in shock and surprise as his power continued to rise Dakin's eyes began changing from black to yellow while his jet black gained a greenish tint to it, "What The Hell...Well it looks like the little warm up I complete. Now it's about time you showed me your full strength"

"You'll Lie Dead At My Feet!" Dakin promised his eyes holding a look of pure rage, insanity and bloodlust thrusting his arms the Saiyan created a powerful burst of energy ripping the remains of his own shirt off and forcing Trunks to jump backward Dakin let out a few breaths as charged up a number of orange energy orbs launching his Explosive Round Rapid Fire aimed at his foe Trunks narrowly avoided these energy attacks as Dakin created a larger one Trunks did some hand movements before pointing both hands outward to launch out his Burning Attack which struck the Explosive Round but it had the opposite effect Trunks was expecting Dakin's attack somehow absorb the other and become some kind of Burning Explosion increasing in size and continuing on it's path Trunks was forced to turn Super Saiyan in order to deflect the oncoming attack causing it fly away in a different direction.

 _"Okay What The Hell Is This!"_ Trunks mentally exclaimed suddenly Dakin appeared behind him.

"Take This Little Worm!" the Pure Blooded Saiyan exclaimed punching the Demi-Saiyan in the spine causing him to arch his back up and cough up a little blood Trunks narrowed his eyes as he turned to deck Dakin straight on the nose the Pure Blooded Male Saiyan didn't even flitch from the blow the only reaction was a little blood leaking from his nose, "That all you got boy."

"Damn it. What the Hell happened to you? What The Hell Are You?!" Trunks questioned drawing his fist back Dakin simply chuckled.

"Me I'm the Devil himself and you well you're just my next victim." Dakin stated with a sadistic smirk followed by a crazed laugh showing just how out of control he really was this actually caused Trunks to feel a little afraid keeping himself calm Trunks flew back and power up to his Super Saiyan Two form this made Dakin stop laughing with a tilt of his head still holding the same smirk.

 _"So something really did happen with his mind it seems like he just can't control himself that's why his energy was sealed within this power is controlling him driving him to insanity I Have To Snap Him Out Of It."_ Trunks thought determined Dakin suddenly charged forward however Trunks was prepared for this and got into a defensive stance to narrowly block Dakin's punch with his forearm.

"Alright pal I don't what in the Hell this is but I'm ending this fight Now!" Trunks exclaimed pausing Dakin back to swing his leg up striking Dakin in the side of the head knocking him for a loop Dakin recovered and turned as Trunks flew at him just in time to punch the Demi-Saiyan square in the jaw knocking him astray Trunks quickly shook this off to uppercut Dakin knocking his head up however what he wasn't expecting was for Dakin to bring his head back to slam his forehead into Trunks sending him downward charging up energy in his palms Dakin unleashed a powerful rapid stream of Energy Bullets aimed at his opponent.

"I'll Blow Up Explosive Valley!" Dakin roared Trunks flipped recovering powering up he flew right at the Energy Bullets he began deflecting the Ki attacks sending them flying into the crowd below forcing most of the Time Patrollers to flee with the exception of Rota, Artic, Oboo, Sano, Coco and Majin Sue all of whom were staring in complete shock as the ground shook around them.

"This Is Incredible It Feels Like All Of Toki Toki City Is Shaking!" Coco exclaimed as she held onto Sano for support.

"This Amount Of Power Shouldn't Be Possible I've Never Felt Or Seen Anything Like It!" Sano added trying to keep himself up.

"His Energy Just Keeps Shooting Up Higher And Higher As He Fights It's Unbelievable!" Rota shouted over the explosions she was the only one able to stay standing relatively still meanwhile Artic, Oboo and Sue were in a worse situation dodging the Ki Blasts.

"This Guy IS Seriously Crazy!" Sue exclaimed using her stretchy body to avoid the attacks.

"It Seems Sue Was Right About This Guy Being More Than He Seems!" Oboo added sidestepping the blasts.

"Tell Me Something I Don't Already F**king Know Green Man!" Artic shouted as he used his superior speed to keep away from the attacks Dakin continued his assault but Trunks kept powering through the Energy Bullets almost like they weren't there Dakin cut off his attack as Trunks got closer and drew his fist back both Saiyans therw their fists forward they collided with a shockwave.

"You're keeping up with me surprisingly well for a Gnat." Dakin sneered sadistically, "I can't wait to crush you with my Full Power."

 _"He Can Get Even Stronger!"_ Trunks mentally panicked Dakin pushed Trunks back keeping him at bay Dakin let out a scream his aura pushing the Demi-Saiyan back his muscles bulked up he grew slightly taller and his hair grew larger as it started turning completely green Trunks quickly covered his face protecting his eyes from the wind.

"This Energy feels so familiar but so different at the same time." Trunks muttered to himself as Dakin finished powering up cutting the winds off Trunks uncovered his face to stare up in shock at Dakin's now changed form his hair was now completely green he was now about eight inches taller making him at least seven foot and his muscles bulked up even more to nearly thrice their size.

"You'll Be The First Of Victims Boy And Than This Entire Place Shall FALL YOU'LL ALL DIE BY MY OWN TWO HANDS!" Dakin screamed to the heavens sending out greats winds as a green aura surrounded his body.

"Damn It Okay Now Is When We Need To Interfere!" Rota ordered powering up to Super Saiyan two.

"Right Let's Go!." her two Human companions agreed unleashing their Potential the Three then took off to join the battle.

"Okay This is New Well It's Seems We Can No Longer Sit On The Side Lines!" Artic informed his two companions powering up to one hundred percent his muscles bulking up to a little less than twice their normal size.

"You Got It!" Majin Sue replied powering up.

"Alright Then No Holding Back!." Oboo agreed activating his Kaio-Ken while also growing in size to become a Super Namekian meanwhile Dakin had cut off his aura allowing Trunks to see again to at him noticing his eyes were now blank white.

"I'll Drown You In Your Own Blood." Dakin promised growing more and more violent and unstable by each passing minute he was in this form that's when five other warriors floated up next to Trunks behind them a giant Super Namekian rose up ready to fight this powerful Saiyan with psychotic grin Dakin said, "Oh Look More Bugs For The Slaughter How Fun!"

"What are you all doing here?" Trunks questioned the group of random warriors.

"Sorry but we couldn't stand aside anymore." Rota stated.

"So forgive us but we're not going to let this Bloody Psychopath destroy our Home." Artic added.

"So no mater what you say-" Sano began.

"-We'll fight too." Coco finished.

 **"So you can yell at all of us later now we finish this."** Oboo stated cracking his neck and knuckles.

"Enough talk already Let's Just Fight." Sue whined impatiently Trunks smirked.

"I'm not going to yell at any of you when others fled you stood your ground so here's what we Do Hit Him Hard And Fast Knocking Off Balance Then Knock Him Out!" Trunks ordered the six other Time Patrollers nodded as they all dropped into their fighting stances with a little chuckle Dakin cracked his large neck and knuckles he opened his arms wide.

"Very well then I will take you all on at once so Bring It On Who Will Be First To The Slaughter!" Dakin challenged the Time Patrollers not caring how badly he was outnumbered Oboo attacked first swinging his large fist forward forcing his allies out of the way Dakin raised his hand and caught the blow forming a massive shockwave from the point of contact.

 **"What The Hell."**

"You've Just Made Yourself A Bigger Target!" Dakin sneered charging an Explosive Round and firing it with his other free hand hitting Oboo right in the face the Namekian stumbled back holding his eyes Trunks and Artic rushed forward next Dakin simply flew back landing on the middle gear of the giant hourglass as the Frost Demon and Demi-Saiyan rushed him they began throwing a barrage of punches and kicks all of which met their target to no effect either that or he was just dodging them at speed to fast to see with a punch to the chest Dakin sent his two attackers away as Rota, Coco and Sue prepared an attack above him.

"Take This Phantom BEAM/Sky BUSTER/Planet SPLITTER!" the three Females roared launching out Purple, Red and White energy beam attacks that merged into one giant beam the combined attack struck the unmoving Dakin creating a smoke screen Dakin jumped off the gear and landed on the ground as Sano charge down at him.

"Pathetic worms." Dakin mused to himself before lashing his fist out to punch the Male Human in the stomach just as he slammed into his shoulder with his whole body weight to no effect Dakin's punch knocked the Human away and as he fell Dakin placed one hand on the ground to spin his whole body around for a kick to Sano's body that clearly shouldn't work with his bulk Artic and Trunks flew down high speeds so Dakin got up and charged full sprint and close lined the two knocking them to the ground keeping the momentum going Dakin soccer kicked Sano right the side sending him flying into the air charging up an Explosive Round the Male Saiyan fired the attack hitting Sano in the stomach sending him flying away, "What fun this is I haven't stretched my legs in years."

"You like fun...Then try killing me big guy." a Female Voice said Dakin didn't have time to turn as a pair on pink arms tightly wrapped around his throat revealing Sue was holding onto him attempting to cut off his air way as Dakin's arms shot up to remove her Rota and Coco rushed in to restrain his arms holding them at his side Coco unleashed her Potential as she planted her feet down.

"Majestic Soul BURST." Rota shouted powering up with purple and golden aura just like Coco she firmly planted her feet on the ground and both women pulled holding on tightly Dakin began laughing like the Mad Man he now was.

"Do You Really Think Three Little Girls Can Stop Me!"

"We're just the distraction." Rota, Sue and Coco grinned raising an eyebrow Dakin looked up to Oboo flying down at him giant fist drawn back at the last possible moment Rota and Coco released their grip and Sue pushed her legs into Dakin's back with all her might sending him stumbling forward a little bit Oboo slammed his fist into the now unprepared Dakin smashing him into the ground landing on his knees Oboo kept his fist pressed down as hard as he could Dakin slowly began pushing the fist back up.

"No Not Now I can fell him waking up." Dakin muttered to himself as he kept pushing up till he was nearly standing on his feet Oboo suddenly drew his fist back and flung the other one forward slamming it into Dakin knocking him to the ground again he repeated this again and again drawing his fist back only to throw the other one immediately after.

"Oboo Move NOW!" Trunks ordered the Namekian turned to see Trunks, Artic and Sano charging energy attacks just before they fired Oboo jumped allowing Dakin to but it was too little too late as the combined beams hit him as Oboo landed and sent a powerful energy blast from his mouth finally overwhelming Dakin with explosive force launching him back into the water with him down Dakin's mind was able to begin waking up clearing of his rage his berserk going to sleep the Time Patrollers regrouped.

"Do you think he's done?" Artic questioned as he and others regained their breath as Oboo shrank back down.

"Let's hope so." Trunks replied picking up his sword and sheath he put the sheath on his back once again as hand holding a sheathed sword burst out of the water and the Time Patrollers prepared as Dakin in his normal size pulled himself back onto dry land his eyes slowly changing from yellow back to black Dakin pulled himself up to crawl out of the water to the grass area to turn over onto his back heavy breaths escaping his mouth this made the Time Patrollers relax letting out breaths they didn't know they were holding.

"Listen this whole thing is getting to crazy even for me so I think I'm just gonna go." Artic stated as he turned to walk away.

"We're right behind you." Oboo and Sue agreed following after him with the remaining Time Patrollers watching them go.

"Well this was an interesting day." Coco mused out loud.

"Yep Berserk Psychopathic Saiyan who seems normal in base." Sano added with an annoyed expression.

"Well whatever we're done here." Rota sighed.

"Thanks for the help and for not killing him." Trunks spoke.

"No problem." the Female Saiyan said Sano and Coco were already walking away Rota was about to follow but paused. "Hey Trunks."

"Yeah what is it?"

"He's strong enough for this mission but he can't control his power watch your back with that." Rota warned with that she walked away joining her friends Dakin stabilized his breathing and began standing up so Trunks started walking over to him.

 _"OH GOD! Why do I feel like I have the worst Hangover of my live. Also why am I covered in so many wounds what the Hell happened."_ Dakin thought getting on his feet he noticed Trunks coming toward him sword in hand so he griped his blades handle.

"It seems you were chosen by Shenron and I can see why that is now-" Trunks stated throwing his sword into the air as he was walking forward the sword somehow following him Trunks leaned to the side causing the sword to perfectly land in the Sheath, "-Sorry for attacking you by the way that's some power you've got there."

 _"Cocky little bastard."_ Dakin thought

"As for the whole fight it's fine I kind of figured out you weren't trying to kill me as for the second bit power what the Hell are you talking about? I am literally nothing compared to your true strength." Dakin stated putting his sword back on his hip.

"So you don't remember any of that the whole fight that just happened?"

"I just assumed you knocked me out and therw me in the water cause everything just went white for me." Dakin explained with a shrug, "And then I just kind of woke up shirtless in the water-Wait did you do something to me well I was unconscious."

"Wait did I What?"

"Did you do anything to me while I was unconscious?"

"What The Hel- No God No."

"Okay just wondering but I wouldn't necessarily be against that." Dakin stated Trunks remained silent, "-And I've made it awkward."

"Yeah right let's just forget about that anyway I should probably introduce myself I'm Trunks."

"I'm Dakin."

"-And I'm currently on a mission part one is recruiting you-"

"Hang on just one second is this like so kind of cult? Cause you should know I don't do that I don't get into that S**t anymore."

"Could you just let me explain all of this so that way you won't." Trunks requested Dakin sighed before crossing his arms.

"Alright sorry about that you may proceed sorry about the interruptions."

"Right thanks now um where was I? Oh yeah as you can see this is not a place this is not a World that you're familiar with for you see this is the Toki Toki World where the flow of time gathers." Trunks explained before pausing letting him process the information.

"Alright I'm with you so far."

"I suppose you could call us the Time Patrol you see when history goes off course a false timeline is created from the Chaos and we work to correct any of these changes to history be traveling through time ourselves as a member of the Time Patrol you could all throughout history battling strong opponents."

"Okay that does sound tempting." Dakin admitted.

"Sometimes we end up dealing we with Legendary Fighters or extremely Dangerous Forces so what do think?"

"Mhh? What do I think of what?"

"Would you like to test you power here see how effective it is and maybe even gain control over that Berserker Power of yours." Trunks suggested Dakin gave a thoughtful look as he closed his eyes pondering his decision.

"Well I haven't got much going on since I killed Cadabra the guy who killed my dad this is a chance for me to finally grow stronger like I always wanted." Dakin stated this made Trunks feel hopeful, "Besides if what you say is true about my hidden strength I would like very much to unlock and if I help people along the way well that's just great too."

"So-" Trunks began glad Dakin his possible new partner wasn't a selfish prick and was actually thinking of others.

"I'm in you count on me in this battle to save history." Dakin confirmed holding his hand out for Trunks to shake which he did firmly cementing their deal once that was settled there was an awkward silence until, "So um now what do we do?"

"Well first things first we should probably get you some new clothes since yours were ruined in the fight."

"Yeah that's probably not a bad idea this just garb for the Desert." Dakin agreed.

"Alright then um follow me this way." Trunks requested pointing toward what looked like a large glowing arched doorway with that he turned and began walking with Dakin following a moment after they reached the gateway in no time at all Trunks walked through without worry Dakin hesitated for a moment not too sure about the portal after deliberating with himself he stepped through after experiencing some rather odd feelings Dakin joined Trunks on the other side the Demi-Saiyan began leading the way again with the Pure Blooded Saiyan following soon after they continued through some shopping area.

"This uh is a pretty interesting place ya got here." Dakin commented glancing at the aliens, people and many stores around them.

"I suppose it is we've had a lot buildings built around some houses for the Time Patrollers and other species recruited from different time periods who don't have a significant impact on history." Trunks explained Dakin simply nodded the two stopped in front of a round white and orange building with random stuff sitting around it like a few crates/boxes, cloth rolls and what looked like a changing screen Dakin raised an eyebrow at the size of the place, "Right over there they'll hopefully have something for you."

"Alright sounds good I guess." Dakin replied shrugging the Pure Blooded Saiyan and Demi-Saiyan then began walking toward the building Trunks strode toward a window where a really short orange lizard alien lady who smiled upon seeing him.

"Trunks my boy so good to see you again how's your Mother doing." the Lizard Lady greeted.

"Good to see you too Rosemary." Trunks greeted her like an old friend Dakin stepped up behind Trunks this caused Rosemary to look passed the Demi-Saiyan at the Pure Blooded Saiyan, "Oh right sorry this is my Dakin he's a new Saiyan around here."

"Well hello young man welcome to the Time Patrol and my shop."

"Hi it's nice to meet you I'm here to uh get some clothes Trunks said you could help with that." Dakin said getting to the point.

"Oh yes yes of course please come in the back door as for Trunks you wait out here." Rosemary requested both Saiyan and Demi-Saiyan nodded and Dakin walked around the building to find a wooden door with a diamond shaped window.

"Hold on I just need to get the locks." Rosemary's voice came from inside a moment later the door opened and she Dakin led inside the clothing shop to what looked like a tailor shop with racks of clothes and rolls of cloth, "Now let's see what would like."

"How about something that's good for training not restrictive but resilient and it has to be blue and black."

"Aw yes young man I believe I have just the thing in mind wait right here." Rosemary replied walking off in the many racks of clothes Dakin turned to in on of the few chairs in the room with a small sigh as he watched hangers glide across the metal poles.

 _"Huh this is something I never thought I'd be doing again waiting for clothes it Al-almost reminds me of the times I'd spend with my Mom when we'd go shopping to buy things."_ Dakin thought sadly missing those times he shook of those negative thought as Rosemary came back from around the rack of clothes holding a pile of blue and black clothing.

"Here you are you can wash in the bathroom over there then change I'll be waiting outside with Trunks." Rosemary stated handing him the pile of clothes and two boots Dakin gave a small 'thanks' as the Lizard like Lady walked to the door and out of the building.

"Alright a shower huh that does sound really nice right now." Dakin muttered to himself as Rosemary stepped out and stood next to Trunks at the back door inside Dakin took the clothes with him as walked toward the bathroom door striping down he stepped inside turned on the water on full blast and got into the shower to wash away the dirt, sand and any blood on his body.

"So what do you think of him?" Trunks finally asked breaking the silence.

"He seems to be a good Man with tremendous uncontrollable power that however could be troubling for us all." Rosemary stated after Dakin had finished washing up he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower to wrap a towel around his waist and with a second smaller one draped around his neck he began drying his hair off as he looked into the mirror above the sink.

"That loosens the muscles up plus it's actually nice feeling clean for once." Dakin muttered to himself he was use to talking to himself he'd usually be all alone for weeks or maybe even months on end hardly having any contact from another living being after he was finished drying Dakin picked up what looked like a black pair of skin tight boxer shorts with a tail hole in the back so Dakin put that on first tail unwrapping from his waist to go out of the hole in the back before wrapping back around his waist he then tossed the towel aside into a basket he grabbed the pants next followed by the black shirt and blue top next to put them on as well now decked out in his Gi Dakin noticed it was actually a lot heavier than he thought he guessed it was for training.

 _"And lastly these two."_ Dakin thought picking a pair of fingerless black gloves to put them on crouching down he put the boots on next which were black with blue and white it had a rounded outsole and a velcro strap standing up Dakin tightened the large black sash around his waist he noted that the boots, sash and gloves were also weighted he turned to face the full body mirror hanging on the bathroom door to get a better look at himself he saw the outside shirt was blue and hung loose on his body with a white symbol of an hollowed arrow circling around a TP **(Note: Like the picture for the cover image)** on the front right side there was a silver logo that looked like an infinity sign **(Note again: Like what's on a time ring)** the under shirt was black and skin tight clinging to his muscles with the selves being slightly bigger it peek out from under the blue one his pants were also blue and hung loose like the shirt with a large black sash holding them up along with of course the black gloves and velcro boots of blue, black and white.

 _"Alright I actually like this suit it feels stronger than regular cloth and the weights must be for training it seems flexible enough but uh I think I need to test this out."_ Dakin thought before opening the door meanwhile outside Trunks and Rosemary were waiting.

"I wondering what's taking so long?" Trunks questioned Rosemary simply shrugged before they heard soft grunting from inside so Trunks opened the door to see Dakin throwing out random attacks testing the Gi he was wearing after a moment he saw them.

"I was just uh testing it." Dakin clarified awkwardly as stood straight again, "The movement is uh not limited."

"Oh no problem young man all my gear is top quality I promise". Rosemary stated stepping back inside to return to her post the Saiyan and Demi-Saiyan watched her go before turning back to the other.

"So are you ready to go?" Trunks asked Dakin nodded.

"Yeah I'm ready for whatever battle you need me for."

"Great let's go."

* * *

 **Author: Next Time On Dragon Ball Xenoverse Dakin joins with Trunks, The Time Patrol and the Battle To Defend History against unknown invaders now he will travel throughout time to the past entering many battles going on many adventures but first he must join with Son Goku and Piccolo in their battle against the Saiyan Warrior Raditz who has grown far stronger than he should be this and much more Next Time on Dragon Ball Xenoverse...**

* * *

 _ **Author: Hey just wanted to say I hope you enjoyed it BYE!**_


	3. The Evil Saiyan Warrior Raditz

_**Author: Just a heads up in case anyone is wondering but Dakin's sword looks like Dawnbreaker from Skyrim there's actually a lot of history behind the weapon a lot of blood has stained its blade mostly the blood of the Evil and Corrupt you know Tyrants its thousands of years old and has been with Dakin's adoptive family throughout that whole time period it held up through countless battles and will make a return in the story.**_

* * *

 **Author: Last Time On Dragon Ball Xenoverse Trunks began to test Dakin their sparing was soon interrupted as Dakin rage boiled over and he entered a powerful form he never even knew he had and channeled a power he never felt before now driven mad by his new found power the Two Saiyans sparing erupted into a full on battle with other Time Patrollers joining in they did not run away from Dakin's terrifying power they were Artic, Rota, Majin Sue, Oboo, Sano & Coco with their combined might they brought Dakin back to his senses once he regained his mind Trunks spoke to him telling him all about the Time Patrollers while he was hesitant at first Dakin agreed to joined in the fight This Time on Dragon Ball Xenoverse...**

* * *

"So are you ready to go?" Trunks asked Dakin simply nodded.

"Yeah I'm ready for whatever battle you need me for." the Pure Blooded Saiyan confirmed.

"Well that's great let's go we've got a lot of work to do." the Demi-Saiyan said with that the two began walking they walked through the same portal they had first came through this time Dakin didn't hesitate to follow Trunks through the Demi-Saiyan led them back to the same area they were in and through another portal that spat them out on a path in what seemed like an open field the path however led to two buildings one seemed to be a house while the other was so kind of temple and a lake over to the left, "We call this place the Time Nest the Supreme Kai Of Time actually lives here-."

"Supreme Kais huh I always thought they were nothing more than mere myths a mere legend." Dakin thought out loud, "Quick question though why is there so much Junk in the yard? Seriously someone needs to clean that up."

"Yeah as it turns out they're very and She's the one manages this entire place I guess you could say she's my boss... And she's also constantly telling me to clean that junk up but I never get around to it just not enough time in the day."

"Okay I think I'm with you so far." the Full Blooded Saiyan stated with a nod Trunks turned to the larger building.

"And over there we also have the 'Time Vault' it holds many important texts that's were we'll find what I need you to take care of it's not that big of a deal so follow me the Scrolls will help explain rest." Trunks stated as he began walking again with Dakin in tow the rest of the walk was silent but short till they reached the stair case Dakin paused at the bottom when he noticed something odd as Trunks walked on a giant tree had grown on top of the temple shaking off these thoughts the Pure Blooded Saiyan started after the Demi-Saiyan again following him up the stairs as soon as they had entered Dakin noted everything in the room as he walked up to a table in the center of the room to lean against it.

"Damn this building actually seems bigger once inside." Dakin muttered as Trunks walked up to a pedestal Trunks simply hummed in agreement as he found what he was looking picking up a Scroll he walked over to the table to show it off.

"This is the Scroll Of Eternity all of Time and History's most important events literally everything even the very beginning and the end it's all listed right here." Trunks explained Dakin looked at him slightly taken aback by this, "But..."

"Alright fine I'll ask 'But'...what?" Dakin questioned Trunks slowly shook his head with a sigh.

"Here just take a look at this it'll be easier if I just show you it rather than explain." Trunks said opening the scroll and setting it down on the table the Scroll began glowing with a dark purple haze as the Saiyan leaned in to look at the text.

* * *

 **AGE: 761**

 _ **"Okay let's see what's going on here oh hey there's some writing that'll help me understand."**_ _Dakin muttered as he watched and read the Scroll On this day two former enemies now stood together against a far greater threat and that threat was a family matter a brother to the Earth Bound Saiyan Son Goku his name was Raditz a Saiyan warrior and the Reborn Piccolo had agreed to help hi foe to bring the Saiyan down now Goku held his brother in a full nelson._

 _"Now Piccolo DO IT!" Goku roared as he struggled against his brother knowing his temporary ally he finished charging._

 _"Special Beam CANNON!" the Namekian shouted thrusting his arm forward finger tips aimed outward a spiraling beam of purple and yellow shot forth toward its intended targets Raditz suddenly stopped struggling a smirk crossing his face._

 ** _"So he's like gonna fly up into the air or jump to the side something at the last second."_** _Dakin guessed reaching his arms up the older Saiyan forced his brothers hands off of his shoulders and jumped to the side._

 _"What The-" was the only thing Goku could get out before Piccolo's drill beam attack struck him head on and tore into his body blasting straight into his stomach tearing a bloody hole that went clean through with white and wide eyes Goku fell back over half dead before his body had even hit the ground as soon as Raditz's feet touched the ground he aimed his hand and unleashed a gigantic fiery purple Ki blast the flew toward the Namekian who was completely drained of his energy and stamina Piccolo had no chance to dodge the attack and thus was consumed and killed by the attack Goku's body finally hit the ground Raditz stood the lone victory a dark purple evil aura surrounding him as he laughed in victory._

 _"You Were Fool For Underestimating Me And Overestimating Yourselve Kakarot This Planet Will FALL!" the Evil Saiyan cackled to the sky his gaze then fell on his nephew grin still present, "Don't worry boy we'll beat the weakness away."_

 ** _"Okay now that's some F**king evil S**t man."_**

 **AGE 850**

* * *

"Yeah and it'll only get worse from here on out." the Demi-Saiyan said picking up the Scroll.

"But I don't see what any of this has to do with me."

"I'll try to keep this simple If history is anyway altered or distorted if could change the Universe as we know it."

"Okay-"

"There is no other choice you have to stop it History cannot be allowed to change." Trunks stated handing Dakin the scroll, "Goku the Saiyan you just saw and Piccolo the Namekian are in grave danger they are suppose to win however-"

"-Something caused this other Evil Saiyan Raditz to become stronger and thus tougher to beat."

"Yeah that's pretty much it."

"So you need me to stop this? But how exactly am I going to Time Travel?" Dakin questioned Trunks reached under the table.

"We've got something for that." the Demi Saiyan said pulling out a small wooden box, "These are Time Rings."

"Time Rings-" Dakin mumbled as Trunks opened it showing off Rings with infinity like marks on them.

"These were made for Time Patrollers to use by the Supreme Kai so we can correct any changes in History."

"Alright I'll see what I can do." Dakin muttered taking the blue one from the box he slipped it onto his right ring finger once he began concentrating on the Time Ring it absorbed the Scroll's negative energy into itself and began glowing.

"On and take this with you you'll need it." Trunks said handing him some kind of earpiece like the type that security uses it also appeared to have a mini camera attached so Dakin placed it in his ear Trunks walked away as Dakin was getting everything in place and came back with some kind of golden scouter, "Oh and you'll need this to cover it."

"Alright it's not like I need it." Dakin muttered putting it over his right ear, "gotta admit I like the gold coloring though."

"Now I can see and hear what you do."

"That's a little creepy dude."

"While on mission and I'll even be able to give advice I'm your guy in the chair in a way so Good Luck you'll need it."

"I think I'll be fine but um thanks anyway." Dakin replied clearing his mind and focusing everything he had on the Time Ring on his finger caused a strange energy to surround him and filled him he suddenly found himself teleported away thrown into what felt and looked like some type of wormhole Trunks stared at the now empty spot before turning away.

* * *

 **AGE 761**

 _"This Is Not Going Well."_ Goku mentally panicked as Shockwaves filled the skies around him as he, Piccolo and Raditz moved around at high speeds clashing in mid-air Raditz suddenly moved faster and landed a solid punch that struck Piccolo in his face knocking him away forcing Goku to dodge his flying body when he looked back Raditz had already closed the distance between them and landed a strong kick to his brothers gut sending him flying back to join Piccolo.

 _"Hmph What pathetic weaklings this planet holds do they truly belive they can defeat a Saiyan elite."_ Raditz thought landing on the ground Goku and Piccolo flew from the smoke screen with battle cries as they rushed the Evil Saiyan.

"Look I'm feeling nice today so this is your last chance...So just join your family Kakarot." Raditz demanded as his opponents closed the gap between them each throwing out a flurry of blows all of which the Evil Saiyan began blocking attacks easily with his bare hands Raditz suddenly flicked from view and appeared behind the two with a kick to each of their backs sending them both flying away as Goku recovered mid-air Raditz charged an energy attack up in his hand and therw it at his brother knocking him to ground rushing forward Raditz planted his boot on his brother's chest effectively pinning him to the ground, "Look as I said I'm feeling nice I'll do a favor and spare you both."

"Shut The Hell Up! There's no way I'd ever join someone as vile and evil as you." Goku snapped back with rage.

"Hmph very well then playtime is over." Raditz said with mock disappointment his scouter suddenly beeped indicating a fairly new high power level had appeared a second beep drew his attention away from the first one and made him look over at the crater where his nephew was held in his ship Dakin breathed a sigh of relief as he ducked behind a big rock glad that he's hadn't yet been discover so he could form a strategy that was until he felt the huge spike in power now and the others were staring at the crater as Raditz ship began cracking suddenly a young boy no older than four burst through the top of the pod shattering it with a shout of rage tears streaming down his face shocking everyone present he landed on the ground and glared at his evil uncle, "His power level is rising rapidly it-It's Shooting Passed My Own!"

"Leave My Daddy ALONE." Gohan roared rage full and clear as large aura surrounded his body Gohan jumped from the ground to fly straight at his Evil Uncle intending to strike him in the gut with a head but an evil energy suddenly surged through his body causing a dark purple aura to surround Raditz everything moved in slower for him as his power rose allowing him to swiftly dodge his nephew's oncoming attack causing Gohan to fly passed him and hit the ground his body bouncing as it did so the half Saiyan boy landed down on his stomach behind not far away in a nearly unconscious state.

"You BRAT!" Raditz roared turning toward Gohan his hand aimed at him energy building.

"No Stop! Don't Do It!" Goku cried in horror Dakin's eyes went wide with distress.

 _"Okay child murder is where I draw the God Damn line now is when I interfere."_ Dakin thought crouching down he rocketed out of his hiding spot as Raditz unleashed his attack launching a large purple Ki orb Dakin increased his speed his light blue aura surrounding him he was going so fast that no saw his and he managed to scoop Gohan up into his arms mere seconds before the blast could strike he ended rushing passed Goku and Raditz ending up behind them Goku had mortified look on his face as the smoke from the energy attack cleared revealing no body the only one who seemed to notice Dakin at first was Piccolo that was until Raditz's scouter went off altering him to a new power level.

"W-What the Hell a Power Level of over twenty five thousand?" Raditz questioned as he and Goku turned their heads around to see Dakin standing facing away from them holding Gohan safely in his arms in a protective manner.

 _"What's with this strength on a planet like this!?"_ Raditz thought growing fearful.

"Tell me do you always start with the Children first." Dakin spoke with cold venom as he glared back at the Evil Saiyan over his shoulder everyone on the battle field was caught off guard as Dakin jumped and flew off taking the young Demi-Saiyan away from the battle to a minimum safe distance kneeled down to put Gohan down just as the boy woke.

"What's happening? Is my Daddy okay?"

"Yeah he'll be fine Kid now that I am here that is so you just rest for now you've already been through a lot today tough guy." Dakin replied his tone now calm and soothing Gohan nodded as his eyes slipped shut and fell back into deep sleep.

"So is this someone you know Goku?" Piccolo asked stepping next to Earth bound Saiyan as Goku stood up again.

"No...I'm afraid that I don't...but I'm pretty he's someone we can trust." Goku admitted seeing that his son was saved by Dakin he felt that this man was trustworthy so he and his Namekian ally dropped into a fighting stances.

 _ **"Can you hear me?"**_ Trunks asked through the radio device in Dakin's ear.

"Yeah loud and clear Boss man anything I should know?"

 _ **"Okay good now I'll be backing you up from the Time Nest so listen good this Raditz is stronger and cruel than historical form all you need you to weaken him so Goku and Piccolo can finish him off."**_

"Alright enough you all talk too much let's just do this already because the real fight starts now." Dakin stated taking on his own but much less refined stance when compared to Goku or Piccolo however Raditz wasn't worried anymore he simply crossed his arms and smirked at the group who were gathered to together fight and defeat him as that same dark and evil energy from before surrounded him once more his eyes began glowing a crimson red color once again with a slight cackle Raditz uncrossed his arms energy charging up in his hands he then pointed his hands forward and fired a twin pair of Ki beams for an attack called Double Sunday while Goku and Piccolo jumped and flew up to evade it making the attack hit the ground behind them Dakin crossed his arms and ran forward tanking straight through the attack.

"No Matter How Much Trash There Is It's Still Trash!" Raditz yelled with a burst of energy Dakin dispelled the blast rushing forward with his fist drawn back Dakin leapt into the air cracking the ground underneath him Raditz raised an arm and blocked the blow stopping the blow powering up to his max Dakin began pushing the Evil Saiyan back his feet forming a pair of small trenches in the ground Raditz could only stare up at Dakin in surprise as he was pushed back.

 _"His Power Level keeps increasing it's shooting passed three thousand now how is he so strong?"_ Raditz thought digging feet into the ground the Evil Saiyan stopped himself and pushed his opponent back not one to be deterred Dakin flipped backward and stopped himself mid-air before propelling himself forward into a kick striking Raditz's forearm creating a small shockwave cracking the ground underneath them this however kept Raditz distracted from his other foes allowing Goku and Piccolo to fly in and knock the Evil Saiyan a good distance away the three allies fired energy off Ki beams which hit Raditz into a mountain collapsing it in on him this allowed the three to land regroup and catch their breaths.

"So you really are here to help us...Thanks for saving my Son back there." Goku said his serious face not dropping.

"Not a problem the Kid doesn't deserve such a fate and I can't stand Evil bastards like this."

"You better not drag us down cause we have a plan to finish this guy off." Piccolo sneered.

"Is that so well alright Green Man let's hear it-By the way my name is Dakin remember it well."

"Hmph so your freaking smartass alright here's the plan I've got an attack that can end this bastard...but-"

"Ah Okay God Damn It alright I'll bite 'but' what?"

"I need time to charge it up." Piccolo admitted moving his feet outward to place his legs into a stance he touched the index and middle fingers of one hand to the forehead. "So the two of you 'Saiyans' need to hold that guy off."

"Saiyan huh seems you don't miss a beat." Dakin muttered smirking.

"Okay but how much time do you need?" Goku asked.

"Um like five minutes." Piccolo awkwardly replied as veins pulsating on his forehead.

"FIVE MINUTES! What The Hell Piccolo!" Kakarot exclaimed Dakin nodded in agreement.

"You know a whole five minute charge up time for an attack in pretty abysmal in terms of its usability or reliability."

"I know Kami Damn It." Piccolo signed, "I probably won't be using this again anyway since Goku will know what it is."

"Alright then Goku was it? You're with me we hold the line here."

"Yeah let's do this." Goku confirmed as a very pissed off Raditz freed himself from the rubble the three Saiyans then rushed forward ready to continue the fight while Piccolo charged energy up a yellow steam like aura coming off him he kept building it up and increasing it while focusing all that power into his finger tips as he was faster Dakin took the lead and thus reached Raditz first the two slammed their forearms together a shockwave soon following after Goku flew in next from the side with a right cross forcing Raditz to use his other forearm to block the strike the two Good Saiyans powered up blue auras surrounding them with their combined strength they pushed the Evil one back, "Rush him."

"Damn it Goku." Dakin snapped charging forth with his ally the two of them began exchanging rapid blows with Raditz somehow the Evil Saiyan was able to more than hold his own against the duo Saiyan's uncoordinated attack Raditz swung his fist into Goku's stomach stunning him Dakin countered for him by kneeing the Evil Saiyan right in his gut sending their opponent stumbling back Goku recovered and attacks with a flying elbow straight to his brothers face.

"Damn it all." Raditz growled out holding his now bloody nose Dakin moved in next swinging his leg up hitting Raditz in the chin knocking him up into the air Dakin crouched channeling power into his legs as he took off he cracked the ground underneath him once in range he therw a punch which Raditz swiftly dodged and countered with a gut punch this caused Dakin to reel back and cough up spit the Evil Saiyan flew forward to kick the Future Saiyan right in the head sending him flying back to crash into a large rock Goku charged in after and began throwing punches and kicks all of which were blocked by his older brother with very little effort, "C'mon Kakarot Is This Really Your Best."

"I Won't Let You WIN!" the Earth Bound Saiyan snapped actually landing a solid punch across his brother's face which actually managed to stagger him for a mere moment but that was all that was needed as it allowed Dakin to recover from the rocks and stand back up gathering his strength in his legs with a shout of rage the Future Saiyan blasted off the ground and up into air tackling the Evil Saiyan slamming his shoulder straight into his gut.

"What The Hell!" Raditz exclaimed.

"You Are Going Down Bastard!" Dakin yelled as changed direction to a downward angle and accelerated into full speed before crashing into large boulder completely obliterating it and forming a smoke screen around the two Saiyans a moment later Dakin and Raditz exploded out of the smoke engaged in a fist fight exchanging a flurry of powerful blows.

 _"Now's my chance."_ Goku thought channeling his energy through his arms building it up in his hands bringing them the Earth Bound Saiyan created a small blue ball of energy that slowly grew bigger as he charged it up.

"Dakin Be Ready To MOVE! Ka Me Ha Me Ha MEE HAAA!" Goku screamed at the top of his lungs as he thrusted his arms forward a blue beam of energy shooting out from them Dakin swiftly blocked a punch from his for and spin kicked Raditz right in the temple he then used Rapid movement to pass through Goku's attack this caused Raditz eyes to go wide.

"Damn he concentrated all his energy into a single point and thus was able to drastically increase his power no he could actually start doing damage to me." Raditz muttered flying backward as fast as he could Goku narrowed his eyes.

"I won't let you get away that easily brother." the Earth Bound Saiyan growled as he made the blast curve upward with his arms to follow after Raditz whose eyes went wide he tried to do some evasive maneuvers to get out of the way but no matter what he did Goku always made it follow closely after him Dakin appeared and landed on the ground.

"Now that's an attack how did he do that?" Dakin asked no one in particular as he got into a similar stance to Goku's he channeled his energy into his arms focusing it straight into his hands forming a ball of blue Ki that kept growing.

 _ **"Wait what are you trying to do? Your seriously gonna try to use Goku's Technique?"**_ Trunks questioned over the com link Dakin suddenly disappeared from where he was standing and reappeared high above Raditz.

"Yes I Am You Watch Closely! Cause this is how it goes so get ready ya freak Ka Me Ha Me HA!" Dakin shouted unleashing a powerful blast of energy that was much larger than Goku's was if ya had to guess it would be nearly twice the size but that's when Raditz decided to catch Goku's blast only to here Dakin yelling he then turned to the attack.

"Come The Hell On You Damned Weaklings Can't Beat Me I Won't Allow It!" the Evil Saiyan exclaimed as the second blast closed in on him thinking fast Raditz moved his body so one of his arms was holding Goku's back while the other moved to catch Dakin's trapping him between the two blasts of energy his rage and powering only building.

"C'mon Just Fall Already Damn It." Goku demanded Raditz began building power up in his arms.

"I'll Crush Your Bones Into Dust You Evil Bastard." Dakin shouted Raditz smirked at Dakin's clear Saiyan side.

"Hmph if you fools think these pathetic power levels are enough to beat you've got another thing coming, A Very Rude Awakening So Here's My Counter Attack Double SUNDAY!" Raditz screamed unleashing a pair of twin energy blasts these two energy blasts began pushing the Kamehameha Waves back slowly both good Saiyans strained themselves.

 _"I didn't think he'd get this strong what sort of Dark Evil power is this it's almost_ _Demonic_." Dakin thought knowing they'd never get out of the struggle the three Saiyans cut the beams off and dropped down to the ground as soon as their feet touched the ground both good Saiyans lunged forward one arm drawn back each Raditz in response raised his two arms up to block the blows which combined formed a larger shockwave than any other beforehand.

"Utter scum you both are far too weak to hurt me." Raditz sneered as he kneed Goku in the gut knocking him backward into a boulder then with his other arm he blasted out an energy attack blasting Dakin a good few feet away.

"I'm...Gonna...tear...you...Apart." Dakin grunted out as he tried to force his way through the energy blast.

"Then by all means 'Tear me apart' you pathetic excuse for a Saiyan." the Evil Saiyan snarked.

"I'll show you the might of A True Saiyan Warrior Kaio-KEN!" Dakin shouted powering up with a Red Aura around him.

"Uh Kaio-What Gah-" Raditz began only by interrupted by a knee to the face that sent him flying backwards courtesy of Dakin the blow was so strong it sent the Evil Saiyan sliding across the ground on his back Dakin suddenly appeared flying above Raditz to grab him by the face then while flying slightly above the ground he dragged the Evil Saiyan across the ground forming a trench with his body lifting Raditz up Dakin began slamming him into the ground while charging up a blast on energy Dakin finally lifted up Raditz and slammed him into a rock and punched straight in the gut forcing the breath out of him lungs before Dakin unleashed a powerful point blank energy beam blasting his foe through the rock.

 _"What incredible Strength that Power Up Technique is amazing."_ Goku & Piccolo thought as the Good Saiyan got up the Namekian continued to charge his power as the dust cleared away it revealed a relatively unharmed Raditz who glared at the Time Traveling Saiyan with a pissed off expression but it only made Dakin chuckle at his misfortune.

"Well, well it seems like I can get under your skin after all." Dakin stated with a grin his red aura growing more intense.

"You bastard you're nothing but an annoying Gnat that needs to be squashed." Raditz growled his dark and purple aura growing his eyes had a slight red glow while his skin has pale purple sheen to it this made Dakin narrow his eyes with distain in his eyes as his smirked changed to a frown the two Saiyan Warriors began walking toward each other calmly after a moment of silence they both lunged forward and latched their hands together playing a game of mercy creating a small shockwave around them that also formed a small crater in the ground underneath them.

 _"I don't think I should interfere because there's probably not a lot I can add at this point...But maybe I can give support from far away."_ Goku thought while scratching the back of his head he powered up as Dakin and Raditz continued their struggling to overpower the other Dakin suddenly pulled Raditz in close to knee him in the gut forcing him to realize his grip forcing him back a little putting his hands together at his side Dakin swung his conjoined fists up hitting Raditz in the Jawline knocking him toward the ground the Evil Saiyan quickly placed his hand on the ground and managed to flip himself out of enemy range while kicking at the Future Saiyan who blocked but the blow pushed him back slightly.

"That Won't Work On Me Asshole!" Dakin proclaimed grabbing Raditz's foot to pull him upwards with his left arm and then swing a powerful downward punch with his right fist and a little energy enhancement to slam the Evil Saiyan straight into the ground forming a much larger crater than before cracking the ground around it.

"Dakin Get Back Now It's My Turn!" Goku yelled flying above with powerful energy charged up in his hands and arms seeing this and understanding what he was going to do Dakin jumped back to fly backwards allowing Goku to unleash a volley of giant energy blasts straight into the crater blasting Raditz's body powering up Dakin joined in on Goku's attack and launched off his own volley of energy his own energy bullets smashing into the Evil Saiyan, "I'll Blast You To Pieces!"

"So Sorry But I'll Be The One Sending You Three And Everyone On This Planet To HELL One Way Express!" Raditz shouted with a mocking tone as he flew out of the smoke up into the air toward Goku to smash his knee straight into his younger brother's gut knocking the air out of his lungs Dakin let out an annoyed growl cut off his attack to charge up.

"Goku Get The Hell Out Of There Right NOW!" Dakin ordered as he positioned himself for a Kamehameha wave the Earth Bound Saiyan quickly snap vanished evading the Evil Saiyan's next attack allowing the Future Saiyan to fire off his blast.

"This weak attack won't reach me Double SUNDAY." Raditz yelled turning around and firing off a pair of pink blasts the two energy beams slammed together with a boom in a clash the energy built up between the two blast attacks and in the center the Ki formed into a small conjoined ball of power the resulting build up created an explosion sending smoke flying covering the area Dakin quickly used his ability to sense energy to track His foe before flying up while Raditz use His scouter to find the Future Saiyan before heading downwards, "Hold Still And I'll End Your Life Quickly."

"Huh that's funny and ironic Because I Was Planning On Making You Suffer." Dakin retorted and the two met in a powerful class knocking each other back a little Dakin recovered first and swung a high kick Raditz however was able to barley duck under the strike this allowed the Evil Saiyan to thorw a counter punch striking the Future Saiyan in the gut making Him reel back for only a moment shaking it off Dakin blocked Raditz's next oncoming blow with His forearm before throwing His own counter punch which spun His opponent around before the Evil Saiyan could recover from the daze the Future Saiyan spun himself putting momentum behind His leg as He therw a solid kick landing a powerful blow straight to the tail bone sending Raditz flying to the ground with tremendous force.

"Annoying persistent bastard." Raditz growled under His breath as He flipped over and slid to a stop on the ground Goku suddenly appeared behind His brother fist drawn back as He powered through His broken ribs to attack Dakin snap vanished appearing on the ground with one He pushed Himself into a run toward His opponent both Good Saiyans therw a kick which Raditz blocked as soon as they landed Dakin and Goku therw a punch hitting the guard pushing Raditz back.

 _"Hmph It seems like these two Saiyans are starting to work together but there fighting styles are so different they don't complement each other at all Dakin is a Brutish Brawler while Goku is a Martial Artist I just hope they can hold out...No I can't worry about that now I just need to keep charging my attack up."_ Piccolo thought at this point Dakin and Goku had already closed the distance and began exchanging rapid blows with Raditz with either side seemly having an upper hand however something was happening Dakin could feel Raditz's connection to His Dark Energy Power Up began to weaken and the Evil Saiyan could also feel himself growing more and more tired as the fight dragged out He was out of options.

"K-kakarot are you really planning on killing your only brother with their help!?" Raditz questioned as he struggled to keep up with the two Good Saiyan's conjoined assault, "You can't just go that far after all we're family Kakarot."

"Shut Your Damn Mouth A Horrible Heartless Bastard Like You Is No BROTHER OF MINE!" Goku snapped His leg snapping up to kick Raditz in the face at the same time Dakin landed a powerful gut punch both of these attacks left the Evil Saiyan stunned and stumbling backwards, "After everything you threated to do and done you beg for mercy!"

"I'll change I quit fighting you I'll give up and I'll leave this planet never to bother you or your family ever again I promise okay." was practically Raditz begging at this point as He fell to His knees trying to look extremely pathetic Goku's glare softened and He remained silent at this prospect as thoughts began swirling around too fast in His head for Him to possible comprehended he felt rattled as the heavy weight of guilt started to weigh down on His brain until-.

"Don't Be A F**king Dumb!" Dakin snapped turning and actually backhanding Goku across the face much to the other Saiyan's shock as He held His now stinging cheek, "This Fool Is Crazy Evil He'd Never Do Anything Like That!"

"Dakin Is Right Goku Don't Let Him Fool You After Everything He Did There's No He'd Leave Us And Everyone On This Planet Alone After All Of This He Needs To Be Put Down!" Piccolo agreed Raditz grew enraged at their words.

"Besides that Gohan kid wreaked His space ship He's got no way off this planet." Dakin stated the tore it for Raditz.

"Just Keep You Mouths Shut And But Out You Damned GNATS!" Raditz snapped instantly getting to His feet and firing a one handed energy blast forcing Dakin and Goku to jump aside to evade it and it went straight after Piccolo as He was still charging the Special Beam Cannon up the Namekian's eyes went wide as he attempted to side step out of the way but the beam moved way too fast and ended up consuming his left arm taking that clean off nearly knocking Him down.

"Holy SHIT!" Dakin exclaimed as the Namekian stumbled to the side a bit, "This Guy He still has this much power left!"

"Piccolo!" Goku screamed, "Can You Still Use It!?"

"Yeah I Can Keep Charging Even With One Arm!" Piccolo replied regaining His footing, "So just-WATCH OUT!"

"Huh/What-?" both Goku and Dakin began as they both turned around while they were talking Raditz had used this time to recover and move into attack position to lunge at them the Evil Saiyan swung His fist hitting the Earth Bound Saiyan right in the kidneys and ribs causing Goku to cough up a great deal of blood while further damaging His nearly broken rib cage this blow sent Him flying away into a boulder the Future Saiyan was so caught off guard that He couldn't react.

"Ha You're Wide Open!" Raditz yelled throwing a kick to Dakin's stomach and ribs making Him cough up blood as well landing on the ground Dakin powered through the pain and therw an uppercut to the gut making the Evil Saiyan gasp out air as blood flew from His mouth the Future Saiyan then swung a kick hitting His opponent in the jaw.

"Here's More Kaio-KEN TIMES FOUR!" Dakin screamed for a moment He felt pain shoot through all of His muscles.

 _"Damn it with all these injuries they're making it harder to maintain control over my body and the Kaio-Ken...I just push through the pain and fight it's almost over."_ Dakin thought placing a hand on His shoulder to roll it with a slight popping sound with that Dakin dropped into a fighting stance at the same time Raditz did as the dark energy in Him increased.

 _ **"Shit This Isn't Good He Just Keeps Getting Stronger He's Almost As Strong As Nappa Was!"**_ Trunks exclaimed as Dakin and Raditz powered up shaking the ground while charging energy in their up, _**"Wait What Are You Doing!?"**_

"Hey Dakin I'm Almost Done Just A Little More Time!" Piccolo announced, "Hold On What Are You Planning!?"

"Using All The Power I Have I'm Putting Everything I've GOT Into This ONE ATTACK!" Dakin explained loudly slamming His two hands together in front of Him a small ball of blue built up in the palm's of His hand before He slowly lowered them to His side while cupping one hand over the other, "KA...ME...HA...ME...HA...ME...HA...ME...HA...ME...HA...ME-"

"That Technique Is Useless Remember It Won't Reach ME!" Raditz stated preparing to use His Saturday Crash.

" **HAAAAAA!** " Dakin screamed at the top of His lungs as He unleashed the Turtle Wave of Destruction at the same time Raditz fired off a large reddish-pink energy sphere the two energy attacks collided in a struggle this battle of strength went on for a good while until Dakin let out a loud scream, " **You Won't Beat ME! Here's My FULL POWER!** "

 _"Full power he wasn't trying that hard before."_ Piccolo thought slightly amazed as the Kamehameha wave grew in size and slowly started overtaking the Saturday Crash in a few moments the energy sphere shattered as if it were made of glass allowing the Future Saiyan's attack to blast straight toward Raditz quickly engulping the Evil Saiyan's body completely creating smoke and an explosion of energy Dakin kept up the attack for a good few seconds until from a combination of pain in His muscles and the drastic overusing of His own energy along with His Kaio-Ken Technique.

"Ah shit this damned pain is nearly unbearable...but it should finally be over." Dakin grunted out as He seethed with immense pain before falling onto one knee while His forearm against His upper thigh while His other arm/hand rested on the ground as He tried with all of His will just to keep Himself upright but that's when the smoke cleared away and a heavily damaged Raditz emerged gasping for air His armor's chest plate was cracked greatly and it was missing its shoulder pads He was also looking extremely pissed off and almost just as weakened as Dakin did/was as finally the Dark Energy Spell that was surrounding Him had broken shattering away and dissipating from the Evil Saiyan's body.

"Damn It! You're Strong a true Saiyan Warrior." Raditz gasped out, "But I am still strong enough to kill all of you."

"Hmph So you are truly a cowardly Saiyan you make me sick." Dakin snarled with a disgusted expression.

"I Don't Give A Damn What You Think I'll Do Whatever It Takes To WIN NOW YOU WILL ALL DIE!" Raditz snapped charging energy in His hand and raising it high above His head suddenly Goku managed to recover from the mighty blow he had received rushed into the fray and grabbed ahold of His Brother in a Full Nelson, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Doing what must be done So I can finally stop you...Hey Piccolo Quickly Use Your Attack Hurry It Up Right Now And Just FIRE THE DAMNED THING ALREADY!" Goku ordered as both He and Raditz were struggling against each other.

"Finally it's about time you got off your ass and decided to make your move." Piccolo grumbled as the more power followed into His finger tips, "Now just keep a tight hold on Him just a little more to make sure that it really kills Him."

"Are You Really This Stupid Kakarot LET GO OF ME! If You Keep Holding Onto Me When He Fires You'll Be Right In The Way The Blast Will Kill The Both Of US!" Raditz snapped while reaching a hand back and pulling hard on Goku's hair while desperately struggling as Hard as He could to break free from His brother's grasp Goku however chuckled.

"Then I guess that's the way it's gonna have to be." Goku stated waving off the whole threat of death thing.

"What?" both Dakin and Raditz questioned both taken back by this Dakin felt His respect grow while Raditz fear rose.

"So you'd sacrifice yourself for the sake of your Son and everyone on the Planet how nobble." Dakin stated standing up onto His feet again to better address Goku, "Nothing is more nobble than self sacrifice you have my respect Son Goku."

"Thanks for that." Goku chuckled before turning serious, "Hey tell my Son if He wakes up that I had do this."

"Yeah you got it."

"Hmph you know Goku sometimes you can amaze even me." Piccolo said with a slightly evil smirk/chuckle Raditz felt a chill run up and down His spine He looked both angry and scared at that moment.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!? Are All Three Of You Insane! Just think of your Son Kakarot." Raditz objected trying to talk some sense into His young Brother as He fought even harder desperately to break free from the tight restraint but to no avail the injuries that He had received from Dakin's punishing attacks and strong energy blasts had just damaged His body way too much leaving Him in a pretty exhausted state and nearly unable to fight back against Goku's grip which was surprisingly strong despite having most of His ribs all cracked up and or broken.

"I AM This Is The Only Way We Can Beat YOU!" Goku retorted staying strong, "I won't fall for any of your damn tricks."

"Huh what do you know He's learning...maybe-" Dakin muttered trailing off as a call came in.

 _ **"You should probably get out of the way."**_ Trunks advised, _**"You know in case Piccolo tries something here."**_

"Good idea." Dakin replied in a soft tone so only Trunks could hear.

"Alright if that's what you want Goku I won't hold back it's no secret that I've wanted you dead for a long time so I won't be passing up this chance to be rid of you." Piccolo stated sounding pretty evil.

"Whelp good bye and good luck Goku see ya in the next world." the Future Saiyan stated leaping a good distance away for the Brotherly Saiyans, "You know Trunks I'm not sure who's more Evil at this point that Saiyan or this Namekian."

 _ **"Argh just give it some time and you'll see."**_

"W-wait please let me go I was wrong I'm sorry...just release me and I'll leave this planet." Raditz begged.

"Even if you kept your word which highly unlikely you pathetic waste of Saiyan blood you have no way off this damned rock that Hybrid Gohan boy destroyed your Saiyan Pod." Dakin stated.

"Yeah Dakin is right...besides I already told you I won't fall for you damn tricks." Goku spat.

"No I Really Mean It Trust The Word Of Your Only Brother!"

"Piccolo Come On HURRY IT UP!" both Dakin and Goku yelled in unison the Namekian finally removed His sparking fingers from His forehead once He was good and satisfied that His attack was fully charged all the way up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting are you ready Goku?" Piccolo asked rhetorically.

"JUST DO IT!" Goku and Dakin snapped.

"RIGHT!" the Namekian screamed back raising His arm into the air.

" **NO** **STOP!** "

" **Special Beam CANNON!** " Piccolo shouted thrusting His arm downwards to aim it directly at the Saiyan Brothers launching out three thin small beams of energy one remained straight while the other two coiled around it almost like it was some kind of deadly looking demonic drill and sure enough it acted like a drill as it slammed into Raditz's stomach the force of the attack was so great that it lifted the two Saiyan Brothers off the ground while tearing away the armor before reaching flesh to force its way through the Evil Saiyan's body violently tearing its way straight through His body and out His back before reaching Goku and had much less resistants' against His clothing as it tore through His body throughout the whole thing both Saiyans let out intense sounding screams of pain as the attack bore into their bodies.

 _"HOLY SHIT! That is one of the most gruesome ways I've seen two people die and I have seen a lot of Death."_ Dakin mentally exclaimed internally wide eyed but on the outside He remained rather stone faced and stoic except for maybe a twitch here or there due to His injuries that's when Goku realized Raditz and the two fell in different directions both of them had large bowling ball sized holes tore straight therw their midsection despite this Goku was chuckling slightly, _"Though on a side note I'm gonna need to remember that 'Special Beam Cannon' thing for the future just in case."_

"D-Damn IT ALL!" Raditz swore blood flying free from His mouth as both He and His Brother hit the ground Piccolo let out a few shaky breaths as He stood up to His full height and grabbed ahold of His now stump arm causing some purple blood to drip onto the ground He then stared at the two downed Saiyans then looked over to Dakin and finally to Gohan thoughts racing around in His mind, "How did this happen?...How did I lose to these weak fools?"

"Oh hey you're still alive over there." Dakin said genuinely surprised as Piccolo walked up to the downed Evil Saiyan to stand over Him Dakin stepped back and sat on a boulder, "Huh I wonder if Goku is still alive and kicking over there too?"

"Kakarot...I didn't think that He'd actually do it...just thorw away His own...His own life." Raditz grunted out.

"Maybe It's Because You're A Selfish Evil A**hole And Goku's Not!" Dakin called over as He focused His energy into healing His body up enough to stand and start walking, "Goku gave His life for the sake of others that's commendable."

"Well don't worry about that you two because I doubt Goku will stay dead for too long." Piccolo stated very cryptically.

"Wait what do you mean?" both Dakin and Raditz questioned with raise eyebrows as the Future Saiyan stopped next to the Namekian this caused Piccolo to flash an evil smirk as He decided to rub the defeat in the Evil Saiyan's face a bit.

"You both heard me right on this planet we have these things called the Dragon Balls gather all Seven and together they have the power to grant any wish within the Dragon Shenron's power even resurrecting the dead." Piccolo explained smirk not faltering, "So you see Goku is the one who will have the last laugh in the end and not you."

 _"Shenron must be connected to the Dragon Balls I should put this idea on the back burner just in case."_ Dakin thought.

"You can all go to Hell." Raditz growled back glaring up the two, "But still I must thank you for the information."

"Information what the Hell are you on about? What are you talking about? Tell Us Now!" Dakin demanded to know slamming His foot down as smug look formed on Raditz's face, "Talk while you still have a tongue to talk to us with."

 _ **"That seems a little extreme Dakin please tone it down."**_ Trunks chimed in.

"Shove it Trunks no one asked you." Dakin whispered back thankfully the microphone could pick up everything.

"...Remember when you said that my Brother will have the last laugh? No I afraid you're wrong green man this device on my ear it's also a transmitter my Saiyan Comrades heard every word you've said the two of them will come and once they arrive you'll be powerless to stop them there's nothing you can do they'll seek out these dragon balls and destroy everything in their path you and every living thing on this planet will be wiped out they'll kill you all."

"The other Saiyans..." Goku grunted out lifting His head and then sitting up, "...When will they be here?"

"Oh hey you are still alive other there." the Future Saiyan noted.

 _"How in the world Piccolo blew a through the two of you yet here you are how resilient and tough are you two how resilient and tough am I?...These are questions that are probably best for later."_ Dakin thought.

"Well my dear Brother Kakarot that will be in just one year in one very short year and do you know what the really funny thing is they're both much stronger than me so enjoy this little victory of yours today because it means nothing in the long run your all as good as dead I only hope I'm back in time to see it happen." Raditz mocked with an incredible smug look and smirked plastered on His face looks of absolute fear and then followed by complete rage formed on the faces of Dakin and Piccolo as they glared down at the Evil Saiyan, "Aw Don't look so upset we can't all have the last laugh."

"ENJOY YOUR STAY IN HELL!" Dakin roared raising His hand up to use up the last little bit of energy He had gathered up to blast Raditz frying His body and finally ending His life once and for all, "Sorry but that guy really pisses me off."

"Yeah I get that he is really irritating." Piccolo muttered as he snuck a quick glance at Gohan hoping Dakin wouldn't notice however the Future Saiyan caught onto His gaze looking back at Raditz the Namekian continued, "Still I should thank Him for the warning we'll deal with His Saiyan 'friends' just as we've dealt with Him."

"Hey Goku good news it's all over he's gone and we won your Son and the Planet are safe for now." Dakin called over as He and Piccolo walked over Goku smiled in response to this and laid down blood staining the grass under His body.

"That's...good..." the Earth Bound Saiyan grunted out through as His breath grew more ragged Piccolo took note of this.

"Tch it seems like he hasn't got much time left one this rock either."

"Yeah real shame ain't it but there's not much we can do now...Hey wait do you here something?" Dakin asked Piccolo nodded and the two turned to see an aircraft descending from the sky toward them with three people riding inside.

"There they are." the short bald Male announced.

"Hang on a second guys it looks like two people are still standing and two are down?" the blue haired Woman said confused while the others in the aircraft shrugged, "I guess someone else showed up to fight with them."

"Well it looks like Piccolo is one of them as for the other I am unsure." the old Man noted as Dakin sat down on another nearby boulder to focus on His healing which was a fairly slow process, "Oh Lord this does not look good."

 _ **"You should probably clear out."**_ Trunks voice stated, _**"Before things get complicated."**_

"Yeah sorry Trunks but uh not happening I'm having a hard time moving or even concentrating to get back there." Dakin replied in a hushed tone before looking at His hand while he reached back into His belt to grab the Time Scroll for the year when Saiyans came to Earth, "Besides this damn Ring you gave me is cracked and the Time Scroll here still glows."

 _ **"That must mean that history hasn't been completely corrected you'll have to stay there till you've fixed all the changes."** _Trunks explained, _**"But in the mean time try to make nice with the others be Nice and Friendly."**_

"Oh screw off bitch I am f**king nice." Dakin swore back Piccolo looked at Him strangely as the aircraft landed and the three occupants stepped off they all seemed tense by Dakin's presents while two coward the bald one took a stance.

"Who the Hell are you are you another Saiyan here to kill us!?" the bald Man questioned Dakin raised an eyebrow as crossed His arms and gave the Small Man a chilling glare which made Him back down scared before glancing down to see that in fact His tail was now sticking out from His pants hanging freely and resting against the rock He was sitting on despite fear the Bald Man persisted, "Yeah you are a Saiyan aren't you I can tell from your tail and that cold Evil glare."

"Don't bother runt He could kill us all without much effort if He wanted to." Piccolo stated rather bluntly.

"Tch damned bunch of racists." Dakin grumbled #-_- look on His face.

"Uh W-what do mean?" the Old Man questioned showing some bravery but He quickly shrank under Dakin's stare.

"Don't lump me in with that dead degenerate over there just because I'm Saiyan doesn't mean I'm Evil."

"Huh you know that's actually a good." the blue haired Woman said, "I mean look at Goku we shouldn't judge."

"Wow someone with a brain I guess the Women are dominant ones when it come to intellect on this planet."

"That it is incredible accurate." the Earth Woman confirmed smirking much to the two Bald Men's annoyance.

"No Krillin and Master Roshi it's ok B-Bulma's right...H-he helped us defeat Raditz." Goku groaned out .

"Oh right by the way your friend is really dying over there." Dakin said, "You might wanna look into that."

"Oh crap Goku somehow I completely forgot about Him." Krillin realized as He rushed over to His best Friend's side to kneel beside Him and grab His hand Bulma then went to check Gohan, "Just hang on Goku I've got a Senzu Bean."

"Yeah I don't think that's gonna work Krillin he's sort of missing His entire stomach." Piccolo stated slightly chuckling.

"What makes you think Saiyans only have one stomach?" Dakin asked.

"Is that why Goku eats so much?" Bulma asked.

"Either that or it's our insane metabolism I don't know I'm not an expert on Saiyan Biology."

"Hey uh guys I'm still kind of dying here." Goku groaned out coughing up some blood, "Hey Bulma how's Gohan."

"He's fine just a little bruised up."

"That's good...Hey Piccolo I wanted t-to say thank you for helping me save my Son I guess you're not so evil after all." the Earth Bound Saiyan said the Namekian remained stoic Goku then looked to Dakin, "And thank you for your help."

"It was no problem I can't stand it when non-combatants get caught in the crossfire."

"But I have something else to ask you..." Goku began, "Please help protect this world from the other Saiyans."

"Oh man you're so desperate for help that you'd ask a total stranger one that you just meet" Dakin stated as He let out a light chuckle with a genuine smirk, "It's only been one battle Goku but I already know what kind of Man you are."

"So does that mean you won't help us?" Master Roshi began Dakin remained quiet and He closed His eyes.

"You have my word Saiyan to Saiyan that I will protect the Earth with all of my might as if it were my own Home."

"Thank you...for everything...Dakin" those were Goku's last words as He let out His last breath His eyes fell dull and His head tilted to the side the Earth Bound Saiyan had died Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi's head dropped in sorrow Piccolo fell silent with a thoughtful expression as he retrieved his cape and turban to put them back on which was difficult as He only was using one hand Dakin had a solemn look on His face as He stole and ate the Senzu Bean Krillin had brought with Him using some form of telekinesis healing His body back to full health and even stronger than before.

"I know you all must be going through a lot but now is not the time for grieving now we must prepare." Dakin stated standing up, "Gather any strong warriors and then find these Dragon Balls I'll be checking in every now and then."

"Wait what are you gonna do?" Bulma asked as Dakin walked over to Raditz's corpse to remove His scouter He then turned and tossed Bulma the device which She caught in Her free hand the Future Saiyan then blast a hole in the ground and kicked the Evil Saiyan into it before filling the dirt in with His foot. "Well that's nice and all but what about Goku?"

"He's already gone." Dakin stated everyone turned to see that Goku's body had in fact vanished.

"Must have been Kami." Piccolo surmised with a smirk.

"What the Hell is a Kami-"

 _ **"Questions for later."**_

"-You know what never mind I don't really care." Dakin muttered, "Hey Green Man you might need a new arm."

"But what about the two of you?" Krillin asked still wondering what their plans were however Piccolo remained silent expect for a few grunts until a new arm burst free from His bloody stump leaving behind a puddle of mucus on the ground shocking everyone but Dakin the Bald Man even shriek a little, "It's just like a Lizards tail."

"Do as Dakin says right away for now we'll be training together." Piccolo stated Dakin then added.

"Also We'll be taking the Kid for training."

"What but you can't just..." Bulma began but Dakin appeared in front of Her and covered Her mouth.

"Shh it'll be so much easier for you and me if you don't struggle or try to fight me make it harder for yourself."

 _ **"That sounds really inappropriate."**_ Trunks objected, _**"Please don't rape my Mom."**_

"Please don't rape me." Bulma requested moving Dakin's hand aside.

"I will make no such promises." Dakin replied this caused the Blue Haired Woman to let out a panicked scream as She let go of Gohan and jumped back allowing the Future Saiyan to catch Him by the back of His shirt and thorw the Young Boy over His should, "Yoink I'll be taking this thanks for the Demi-Saiyan child with enormous potential."

"Alright enough playing let's go." Piccolo ordered with that the two Aliens flew off half Alien in tow.

"Quick Someone Stop Them!" Krillin exclaimed no one made a move, "Damn it Master Roshi."

"Shut your mouth Krillin we can't fly fast enough to catch them." Roshi countered.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP." Bulma exclaimed slapping both Bald Men, "What are we gonna tell Chi-Chi."

* * *

 _ **Author: Dakin joined the Time Patrol was given new gear from Trunks and had been able to successfully travel straight through time joining both Son Goku and Piccolo in their battle against the newly darkly powered up Raditz and with their combined might they were able to defeat and overcome the Evil Saiyan once and for all ending His life so now Dakin must train with the Namekian Piccolo and Half Saiyan Gohan in preparation for Vegeta and Nappa two other Saiyans who both are far stronger than Raditz was this and more next time of Dragon Ball Xenoverse...**_


	4. Training for the Saiyans begins Part 1

_**Author: Okay so I've got a question for you all should Dakin transform into a Great Ape or the Mighty Oozaru to fight during the Saiyan Saga I'm thinking it would be cool to see a Great Ape wrestling match and since Dakin does in fact have a tail I felt like it would be an awesome idea to have two enormous Gorillas fighting** **also a thought came to mind I've decided to incorporate story elements from both Xenoverse 1 & 2 speaking of which Xenoverse 3 really should add the Gre** **at Ape transformation they already got Giant Namekian so why not.**_

 **Dakin's base hair looks like Trunks' Super Saiyan hair from the Xenoverse model to clear it up it's also the hair the Male Saiyan CAC has from the Xenoverse 2 trailer has you know Future Warrior 2 expect jet Black.**

* * *

 **N: Last Time On Dragon Ball Xenoverse the Future Saiyan Warrior Dakin rescued the young Demi-Saiyan Gohan from an untimely death and engaged in terrible and fearsome battle against the Evil Saiyan Warrior Raditz alongside the Earth Bound Saiyan Her greatest defender Son Goku and the Namekian Demon King reborn Piccolo Jr when the battle reached its climax as Dakin pushed himself far beyond His body's limits to keep up with the Demonic Energy increase and Goku choose to bravely sacrifice himself dying from Piccolo's powerful attack in order protect the Earth and His Son but this victory was short lived as well with His dying breaths Raditz revealed that His scouter held a transmitter which informed His fellow Saiyan comrades about everything including the Dragon Balls and the great power they hold within now these two Stronger Saiyans come to Earth so Her defenders must prepare This Time on Dragon Ball Xenoverse...**

* * *

"So where are we going anyway Piccolo?" Dakin questioned holding Gohan tight, "If you don't mind me asking that is."

"We'll be heading to a nearby waste land one that I like to train in." Piccolo explained briefly glancing at the Saiyan, "It's right down there."

"Uh I'm not seeing Oh...wait you mean by that small lake done there okay then...it um seems like a nice spot" Dakin said shrugging as He and Piccolo descended from the sky to land directly in the lake, "Okay so now what do we do?"

"Whelp I don't know about you but I'm doing this." Piccolo stated snatching Gohan off of Dakin's shoulders to hold Him up by the collar of His shirt to shake Him around a bit, "Hey come on you little half Saiyan brat wake up training begins Now."

"He took a pretty bad hit to the head back there I don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon." Dakin stated this made Piccolo pause but soon smirk as He dropped Gohan into the water, "Well I guess that works...but what if He drowns?"

"Oh well not my problem." Piccolo replied casually, "You and I will just have more time for training without Him."

"You know you are surprisingly cruel for a Namekian from that peaceful Namek and this is coming from a Saiyan mind you."

 _"Namekian and Namek their He goes again with that what do those even mean?"_ Piccolo mentally questioned himself that's when the bubbles stopped coming from Gohan's mouth this caused the Future Saiyan and Demon Namekian to pause with dread as an uncomfortable silence settled in until the Demi-Saiyan burst up to the surface and stood on His feet to start taking in deep breaths, _"Good The Kid isn't dead we could really use His power against the Saiyans."_

"Hey Gohan are you alright Kid? How's the first concussion working out for ya? Do you need something for your head?" Dakin quickly asked this made Gohan turn around to face the Older Full Blooded Saiyan as He recognized the voice it was the voice of someone willing to help both Him and His Father the one who saved Him from His very Evil Uncle so the Half Human felt that He was trustworthy but then Gohan spotted the Demon Piccolo so He started to panic and ran around in the small pond the Boy even started crying with fear, "Okay what did you try to do before I got to this planet?"

"Not much just tried to conquer it and kill Goku for what He did to my Dad the Demon King Piccolo."

"Jesus F**cking Christ what the Hell is wrong with you Namek?!" Dakin exclaimed as Gohan kept on whining for His father but had finally stopped running around, "You are just truly broken inside aren't you few Namekians are like you."

"Tch Yeah sure whatever you say Saiyan...but we should probably stop the Kid." Piccolo stated gesturing with His head toward Gohan with a small sigh Dakin nodded His head, "HEY KID SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!"

"But I uh-" Gohan began Piccolo's glare intensified making the Boy shrink down and whimper with fear as He kept crying.

"C'mon let's get you onto dry land before you freeze." Dakin sighed picking Gohan up by the back of His shirt to carry Him to the grass and set the sniveling Boy down on dry land the Demi-Saiyan buried His face in His tiny hands while Piccolo stood behind Dakin who knelt down to the young Boy's level to remover His hands and get Him to look Him in the eye, "Gohan listen to me there's something you need to know so listen carefully you...your father Goku he's dead."

"While you were knocked unconscious your Father sacrificed himself to defeat the Man who took you giving His life in exchange for yours." Piccolo added His tone changing His voice sounding different from before it was almost like He respected His Saiyan rival's last act, "To it simply He gave His life to save yours."

"Daddy..." Gohan began looking like He would started crying again Piccolo was about to yell but Dakin interrupted.

"And now you must step Kid in you Father's shoes to help us ensure that His sacrifice wasn't in vain." Dakin stated Gohan looked confused by this He thought Raditz was dead so Dakin elaborated, "We're going to train you to unleash your hidden power because there are two more Saiyans on the way."

"But I can't fight grown ups I don't have any kind of special power." Gohan objected.

"Yes you do but it only appears during anger or intense physical threats." Dakin stated gripping Gohan's shoulder.

 _"Oh Kami this sentimental downpour makes me want to vomit."_

"So I've decided that I'll be putting you into that intense physical danger." Dakin stated grip tightening as He turned His head to look off to the side for a moment, "So here's what we're gonna do I'm gonna throw you at that Mountain."

 _"Hmm okay now I'm getting interested."_ Piccolo thought eyes going wide slightly as Dakin stood up still holding Gohan by the shoulder pulling Him upwards.

"Actually that looks more like a plateau Mister um." the Half Saiyan corrected not noticing that He was in the air.

"My full name is Dakin Alka Kid."

"Oh um Mister Dakin Alka."

"So you're a freaking smartass and a nerd whatever I'mma throw you now." Dakin grumbled before spinning around and throwing Gohan away toward the rock formation full force at super high speeds causing the Demi-Saiyan to scream in panic and fear meanwhile Piccolo stood by watching with a slightly amused smirk plastered on His face, "Okay just gotta wait for it it'll happen any second now."

 **"YOU'RE FREAKING CRAZY!"** Trunks exclaimed shocked that He had actually thrown Gohan.

"What are talking about my Father did this with me." Dakin casually, calmly and quietly explained.

 **"What The Hell Is Wrong With You And Your Entire Family!"**

"Hi I'm Dakin and I'm guy not judging you based on your Families history." Dakin retorted soon Gohan's fear turned into anger the young Demi-Saiyan's body straightened out as He flew through the air fists aimed toward the rock formation as an orb of energy surrounded His body this made Dakin grin while Piccolo was feeling both nervous and surprised by this, "That's it Kid show me all your power I need to know how strong you are you so I know what I'm working with."

 _"This is unreal He's even stronger than Raditz was now."_ Piccolo thought amazed suddenly from between Gohan's fist a large beam of energy shot up as the you Half Human let out loud a shout of rage as the beam collided with the Plateau creating a bright flash of light followed immediately by a smoke screen Piccolo flinched away covering His face and eyes but Dakin stared straight ahead with His eyes slightly narrowed as He laughed at the display of power before Him.

 **"Huh I guess you were right it did work...But The Ends Don't Justify The Means Dakin!"**

"Hehehe Right we'll see about that Trunks." Dakin replied as the smoke cleared away to reveal that Gohan was sitting in front of a large long newly craved trench with that Dakin and Piccolo walked up to stand behind to the Demi-Saiyan who was so distracted by what He was seeing in front of Him that He barely noticed their presents.

"Whoa...did I do...that?" Gohan gasped shocked by what He saw before, "Unless...one of you did it."

"Yeah ya did Kid this was all you it's just as I told you you've got great strength...and we need the great strength now" Dakin explained helping Gohan up to His feet, "But it seems that you Blackout whenever you try to tap into this power."

"It must be from the anger and the power surge they both get too intense for your body to handle." Piccolo added.

"But that's why were here to train you welcome to the Demonic Saiyan Boot Camp Kid." Dakin stated these words made Piccolo smirk but to Gohan they only struck the fear of God into Him, "But first things first take off that stupid shirt."

"Huh but why?"

"Because being dressed up like some kind of snotty Chinese Prince won't help with training understood brat!" Piccolo explained rather loudly.

"Uh yes Sir Mister Piccolo." Gohan replied removing the shirt to reveal a tank top underneath, "Now what do we do?"

"Well me and Piccolo here are gonna train together for the next six months without you as for you you'll be surviving on your own for those six months." Dakin stated fear grew within Gohan, "In the wild against animals, the elements and so on."

"And if you can survive that just means that you are worthy of our training that you can be strong." Piccolo added coldly as He turned away with His arms crossed over His chest, "If not then you'll be dead so it's no skin off my nose."

"But what will I do for Food and Water?" Gohan asked.

"Well ya got water right here and you can either hunt or pick planets that probably aren't poisonous you'll be fine...hopefully alright you got this Kid alright then whelp good luck." Dakin replied turning around, "Alright Piccolo let's go to our training spot daylight is burning."

"Right let's go we've got about a year so we should make the best of it." Piccolo confirmed.

"Besides Kid us Saiyans evolved to survive and fight anywhere we were born with that unique gift don't let it go to waste Gohan and you'll do just fine so we'll see you in six months hopefully." Dakin stated with that said the Saiyan from the Future and the son of the Demonic Namekian King took off flying up into the air but they didn't go too far they stayed close enough to keep an eye on the Boy while they started their training together at first Gohan was crying His eyes out but and soon night fall came Dakin and Piccolo floating in the air as they watched the trapped Gohan who was stuck up on top on large Rock Formation after jumping onto it to escape a Monster now He was complaining about apples that they had gave Him.

" _What a pain in my ass complaining about the food we brought just because they're too sour ungrateful little bastard who can't even get down from a rock tower let's see if we do anything for you anymore."_ Dakin mentally grumbled eventually Gohan clamed down and ate the apples before noticing that He had a shadow on the ground at first He was confused by it the Sun was gone but He soon figured out why He had a shadow and was now looking directly at it almost marveling at it.

"Oh Great And Now The Half And Half Bastard Is Just Staring At The Moon Like An Idiot...No More Like Some Kind Of Dumb Dog." Piccolo silently snarled Dakin looked bored for a moment before eyes snapped open with holding a look of fear deep within in them.

"OH S**T! THE MOON THAT'S RIGHT I FORGOT ABOUT THE MOON!" Dakin exclaimed turning, "GOD DAMN IT HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT THE MOON?!"

 **"Oh Jeez How Did You Forget About?! HOW DID I FORGET ABOUT THAT?!"** Trunks yelled as well.

"Forget About What?! What Did You Forget About?!" Piccolo loudly questioned taken back by Dakin's sudden screaming.

"The Saiyan's Transformation!" Dakin explained with fear in His voice as Gohan began convulsing as if He was in pain.

"WHAT! 'Transformation' What The Hell Do You Mean By Transformation!?" Piccolo roared turning to grab Dakin by the front of His Gi and glare directly into His eyes, "Why Didn't You Tell Me That You Saiyans Could Transform?!"

"First off Get Your Damned Hands Off Me You Demon Filth Before You Have To Regrow Two New Ones" Dakin demanded ripping one of Piccolo's hands free begrudgingly the Namekian released His other hand freeing the Saiyan as this was going on Gohan's body increased in size ripping His clothes off fur started growing, "Second I forgot to tell you a**holes but now that I remember I can tell you all about it so listen well you see we Saiyans can transform under a full Moon into the Mighty Oozaru or as others call it a Great Ape this form is very usefully multiplying a Saiyan's power by a factor of ten."

"Okay I get it but how the Hell do we stop Him?!" Piccolo questioned as Gohan had finished up transforming becoming a Gigantic Gorilla His eyes glowed burning red with animalistic fury as a Demonic Energy surrounded the Demi-Saiyan's body and the Boy began firing large Ki Lasers from His Mouth all around Him in a blind fury destroying Mountains and Plateaus around them, "Damn He Could Destroy Everything Before The Saiyans Even Show Up! We need to stop Him."

"Yeah we'll need to go for the tail either cut it off or get a tight hold on it and don't let go." Dakin ordered.

"I won't allow Earth to fall and I won't fall not until I rule over this Planet." Piccolo grinned clenching His hand closed tight into a fist Dakin rolled His eyes at this as the Namekian glanced at His backside wondering if He had a tail, "I'll keep the weaknesses of a Saiyan in mind."

"Good but just try not to break any of Gohan's bones." Dakin ordered Piccolo nodded and flew toward Gohan

 **"You feel that too right? That Dark Energy?"** Trunks questioned Dakin nodded and followed after the Namekian.

"Yeah I feel it not only can I feel it but Hell it's so strong that I can smell in the air I can almost taste it there's no doubt about it that's the same Demonic Power from before the very same that was on Raditz it just wreaks of pure Evil to me." Dakin confirmed catching up to Piccolo in no time with His great speed however the Future Saiyan decided to hang back and follow closely behind the Demonic Namekian, "HEY KID CUT THE S**T AND STOP DESTROYING THINGS!"

"Explosive Demon WAVE!" Piccolo roared aiming one hand and firing a large yellow blast as Great Ape Gohan turned around to face the two only for the yellow energy blast to strike Him strike in the face stunning the Giant Gorilla leaving Gohan wide open so Dakin came in next with a powerful Kaio-Ken charged shoulder the gut.

"Hey Trunks I'm gonna need you to send my sword here as quick as ya can ok." Dakin requested using all of His might to begin pushing the Great Ape back using His full strength He then flipped His body over and kicked His legs out hitting Gohan right in the gut with enough force to send the young Demi-Saiyan stumbling backwards.

"Now It's My Turn You Runt!." Piccolo yelled taking off His weighted training gear to throw it to the ground allowing the Namekian to power up with no problem He had gotten a tad bit stronger thanks to the training He and Dakin did earlier with a burst of decent speed Piccolo flew in with a kick to Great Ape Gohan's check it didn't do much other then knock His head to the side the Great swung His fist in a backhand forcing the Namekian to dodge out of the way.

"HEY YOU BETTER LEARN TO SHARE SLUG!" Dakin shouted flying upwards and uppercutting the Demi-Saiyan Great Ape straight in the jaw with a powerful punch knocking His head upwards this left His neck wide open allowing Piccolo to punch the Kid in the Adam's apple making the Half Human child grab His throat in pain.

 **"Okay I'm back and the sword is on its way now."** Trunks confirmed breathing a little heavily as He got back onto the Coms He had just come running back into the Time Nest Dakin nodded powering up His Kaio-Ken further making it a up to a times two multiplication, **"Alright it should appear above you."**

"Thanks Trunks...I'll end this fast." Dakin replied as a light appeared above Him so the Future Saiyan raised His hand into the air as His sword fell through a Time Portal He was able to easily catch the weapon by the handle seeing this Great Ape Gohan swung His fist forcing Dakin to block and take the hit which knocked Him back the Giant Gorilla jumped backwards and took in a deep breath.

"Hey Just What In The Name Of Hell Is Happening!?" Piccolo questioned not liking were this was going.

"Nothing good that's what so uh...Piccolo just get ready to-OH Holy S**t DODGE!" Dakin shouted back as an order the Future Saiyan and Demonic Namekian moved out of the way nearly evading a gigantic Ki mouth laser beam Gohan continued firing away like a rapid fire weapon trying desperately to hit either the Saiyan or the Namekian but lucky for them they were able to evade this blasts, "Piccolo you need to get around and grab Gohan's tail so I can cut it off!"

"No I've got a better idea to hold Him in place I'll do it while you cut the tail...I just need a moment so hold Gohan off." Piccolo stated a thought suddenly coming to mind without explaining Piccolo landed on a rock pillar and began focusing His energy throughout His body, "All you need to do is distract the Brat while I get ready."

"It Better Not Be That Special Beam Canon S**t! Our Aim Is Not To KILL Him Remember!" Dakin shouted back dodging and giant back hand with the strap Dakin connected the sword to His waist this was a distraction Gohan needed so He quickly swung His other fist upwards forcing the Future Saiyan to block by crossing His arms this blow dislocated one of them Dakin let out a scream as He was sent flying upwards, "This Is Way Higher Than Just A Ten Times Increase!"

 **"Dakin Are You Alright! Do you need back up?" **Trunks asked as Dakin had stopped high up in the air while holding His left shoulder with effort and pain Dakin forced it back in place, **"That's uh gross...are you sure you're okay?"**

"Yeah I'm good I do this thing all the time and I can handle it on my own I'll Just Need To Hit Him Harder!" Dakin screamed as He flew straight downwards fist drawn back at this moment Piccolo's body began glowing and changing in size slowly but surely Piccolo was transforming into His Giant Namekian or His Great Namek form.

 _"Just a little more...I just that's all I need just a little more time Dakin so hang on...But Good Kami This Is PAINFUL!"_ Piccolo thought as Dakin served out of the way of another Mouth Beam without slowing down using the momentum the Future Saiyan slammed His fist straight into Great Ape Gohan's forehead making Him stumble backwards holding His head in pain increasing His Kaio-Ken even more Dakin reach all the way up to a times four multiplication of power.

"Let's GO!" Dakin shouted channeling energy into his hands and feet causing them to glow with that the Future Saiyan rushed forward straight at the Great Ape to thorw out a barrage of punches and kicks which had enough force to life Gohan off His gorilla feet with one mighty powerful kick Dakin sent Gohan flying backwards.

 **"Alright I'm Ready."** Piccolo announced Dakin turned to see a gigantic Piccolo standing behind Him.

 _"Huh that took Him way longer than that Oboo_ _guy I fought before."_ Dakin thought remembering some things from His battle with Trunks but still not very much it's was almost like He blacked out from rage and awoken something deep within.

 **"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"** Piccolo bellowed lunging forward Dakin quickly used the Rapid Movement Technique to quickly evade His large ally and end up directly behind Him looking rather irritated with Piccolo the Giant Namekian drew His fist back to match a powerful blow from the Great Ape Gohan creating a large shockwave.

"Damn them they need to learn to hold back." Dakin muttered as He tired not to get blown away by the mighty winds rushing over His body threatening to blow Him away the two giants flew back a bit and began exchanging tremendously crushing blows Dakin forced Himself to fly forward, "Alright let's go Kid I'm taking that tail off."

 **"Hey I just thought of something why don't you transform into a Great Ape too and stop Gohan in His tracks?"** Trunks questioned.

"Oh well that's easy I have three reasons why one I don't need to two that form is disgusting I absolutely hate using it and three I can control whether I want to change or not." Dakin explained, "So if I need to or not I can retreat wait for a Moon and change."

 **"Alright Brat Now Do Me A Favor And Just Hold Still This Won't Hurt A Bit"** Piccolo stated catching both Gohan's wrists before jumping back and stretching His arms out elongating the limbs Piccolo then used this extended body parts to restrain Gohan's arms wrapping around the Demi-Saiyan, **"Dakin do it now cut His tail."**

"All Over It!" Dakin confirmed as he started flying around the Giant Gorilla however Gohan quickly caught onto this and fired a mouth beam straight at the Future Saiyan forcing Him into a barrel roll figuring He could hit the smaller on Gohan switched to blasting at Piccolo to hit Him and force the Namekian to realize His grip.

 **"I Don't Think So Brat!."** Piccolo countered firing His own mouth blast which matched Gohan's in a beam struggle easily allowing Dakin to fly around to the Great Ape's back side moving His hand back the Future Saiyan gripped the sword handle tight while the other hand held onto the back of the sheath.

 **"Finish It** **N** **ow** **Dakin!"**

"Alright THEN! It's time to end this little scuffle." Dakin exclaimed as He got into range of Gohan's tail the Future Saiyan drew His blade out and slashed the Great Ape's tail at the base making both the giant Creature and Piccolo cut off their mouth beams Piccolo realized His arms as Gohan began shirking back down to normal size the extra hair falling off Dakin smirked now that little issue was dealt with he landed on top of Piccolo's head, "Nice work Big Green."

 **"Hey what the Hell are you doing on my/His head?"** both Piccolo and Trunks questioned Dakin narrowed His eyes.

"Just hold still Namek I don't wanna f**k this shot up okay." Dakin ordered crossing His arms as a white energy field surrounded Him the Future Saiyan moved His head upwards to stare directly at the Earth's only Moon slowly He opened His jaws and a small but powerful orb of white energy formed in His mouth.

 **"Oh I see what you're doing."** Trunks and Piccolo realized both using very different tones.

 **"Not a bad plan it'll keep the other Saiyans from being able to transform."** the Giant Namekian noted.

 **"Maybe but the effects on the Planet, tides and so many other factors." **Trunks objected to the plan.

"Yep and once again mass destruction will solve all my problems with absolutely no negative repercussions what so ever." Dakin replied casually a large smirk appearing on His face, "Which is why this name is so appropriate for this attack."

 **"I like the sound of that."**

 **"You just don't care about half the things that I've got to say do you?"**

 _"Huh It's like having an Angel and Demon on my shoulders it...uh yep it is very irritating."_ the Future Saiyan thought.

"Alright then let's test out my new move. Decimation CANON!" Dakin screamed at the top of His lungs as He unleashed a large and powerful energy beam from His mouth that up out of the Earth's atmosphere and into space within a few seconds reaching the Moon in almost no time at all a large white bright light consumed the glowing soon causing a massive explosion obliterating the Moon entirely in a violent display of Dakin's raw power.

 _ **"Damn He really is strong I'll need to bide my time and wait for the right time to kill Him once the other Saiyans are dealt with if I play this right I can catch Him off guard and kill both Him and maybe even Goku again."**_ Piccolo thought as He begun shrinking back down to His normal size Dakin took note of this and jumped to the ground next to the very unconscious Gohan. **_"I will not allow myself to fall before this Planet is mine."_**

 ** _"Well I guess that'll do for now anyway the Moon was destroyed in this timeline."_** Trunks sighed.

"Looks like He'll be needing new clothes and...maybe a sword too that would help." Piccolo stated walking up next to Dakin the Namekian aimed one His fingers and fired a non lethal beam of light with surrounded Gohan's body when Piccolo cut it off the Demi-Saiyan was now clad in a GI that was very similar to the one Goku wore but with completely different symbols and next to the young Demi-Saiyan's body was a small child sized sword it had a red sheath with golden designs and a red gem on the handle, "The clothes are very much like His Fathers even weighted for someone His size."

 _"Well huh that's nice..."_

"But those symbols show that He's from my camp."

 _"...Oh there it is."_

"Whatever this is the last thing we'll be doing for Him for awhile anyway." Dakin stated.

"Yeah we've got our own training to do we'll know if He's ready in six months." Piccolo agreed with that the two Aliens lifted into the air and began flying away from the battle site in silence until, "So...you keep calling me a Namekian..."

"Tell you what Piccolo tell me about your origins in the morning why your here and I'll tell you what I know." Dakin promised glancing at His Namekian ally, "I swear I'll do my best to fill in the gaps and answer all your questions."

* * *

 **Timeskip to the Morning**

* * *

 _"Argh Oh My GOD! I can't focus He's been standing there behind me staring for f**king hours...jeez so the Sun moved it was there and is there now yep it has been_ _three hours."_ Dakin mentally grumbled as He tried to continue on with His morning meditation after eating a big breakfast of perfectly cooked Dinosaur meat and some fruit a variety of fruits that the Future Saiyan had come across with a full stomach Dakin tried to meditate the key word was 'tried' it was kind of hard to find inner peace with a Green Alien who literally thought He was some kind of Demonic King reincarnated was standing behind you and staring at you.

"You know if you're gonna stare at someone for literal hours you could at least say something." the Future Saiyan sighed as He stopped meditating to start rubbing His temples Piccolo didn't reply, "Tch...Hey this about last night isn't it?"

"Hmph...fine then you keep calling me a Namekian sometimes a Namek...what is that?" Piccolo finally spoke up deciding just standing around would get Him nowhere so He came clean and started specking His mind, "What am I really?"

"There it is now see was that so hard." the Future Saiyan mocked with a half smirk Piccolo let out a grunt of annoyance Dakin then gestured to the empty space in front of Him for Piccolo to sit down, "Join me I won't bite."

"Tch fine whatever." Piccolo grumbled out under His breath before walking in front of the Future Saiyan the Namekian then sat down facing His training partner a few moments of silence passed until, "Hmph...Well...?"

"Well what?" the Future Saiyan Warrior replied with fake confusion He was still taunting the Namekian for fun however Piccolo wasn't assumed He only looked annoyed so Dakin sighed growing serious, "Alright no more jokes let's talk."

"You better mean it."

"I swear no more hijinks I'll be completely serious from now on so who are you and why are you here?"

"My Father was know as the Demon King Piccolo He was split from the Guardian of this world named Kami separated the Evil from within Him so I guess He'd be my Uncle or my Grand Father? Either way when Goku killed my Father He transferred His power and his memories to me so I could take revenge for Him your turn."

"Very well ask me and I shall do my best to answer all your questions."

"Tell me...tell me everything you can about my Home Planet...we'll be forgoing training just for now anyway."

"Very well let's see hmm Planet Namek is the Home to the Namekians a peaceful race with very few warriors among them they are known as the Dragon Clan they use strange techniques they specialize in Mystical abilities creating wish orbs which I assume are like the Dragon Balls that you and this Kami have on Earth."

"Okay but why did Kami get sent here to bring about the short reign of King Piccolo and then create me at the end."

"If I recall my history correctly Namek was struck with a violent storm Hell it was pretty much ravaged by this storm it nearly wiped out the entire race so I assume this Kami or perhaps a Nameless Namekian was sent off to preserve the race however one other survived fixed the planet using the Wish Orbs and begun to repopulate."

"Hmm." Piccolo hummed in thought that's when Trunks' voice came in other the radio.

 **"That was a pretty nice thing for you to do telling Him the truth."** the Demi-Saiyan stated Dakin simply nodded.

"Well then I think we both got what we wanted." Dakin stated Piccolo nodded in agreement processing what He had been told with that both the Future Saiyan and Demon Prince stood to their feet, "Whelp we better get to training my Friend."

"You're...Right a year will pass before we know it." Piccolo confirmed a bit taken back by Dakin's tone of voice it wasn't sarcastic or rude or mocking but it was sincere, "Hey do me a favor and fight me with everything you've."

"Very well but only because all of us need get as strong as possible."

* * *

 **Timeskip**

* * *

"C'mon ya Scar Faced Human I thought your were suppose to be a skilled swordsman." Dakin taunted lunging forward with a straight stab which was narrowly blocked by Yamcha's Azure Dragon Blade the two of them had been sparing on the Lookout using only their blades late at night for the last couple of hours while Yamcha was pretty exhausted Dakin wasn't even winded as their Ki infused blades clashed again and again the sparks created between their blades illuminated the area around them Dakin easily blocked Yamcha's overhead strike, "Alright I think that's enough now."

 _"Oh Thank You God!"_ Yamcha mentally exclaimed in pain as He fell back on His ass hands supporting Him upper body the Azure Dragon Blade fell from His hand to clang and clatter against the stone ground Dakin sheathed His blade.

"Hey quick question why the did you want to sword fight me?" Yamcha questioned.

"Just to...learn the swordsmen ship of Humanity." Dakin simply said crossing His arms to look out on the horizon the Human was confused, "Though I will admit and be honest with you these blades won't help much against the Saiyans."

"Then why bother training with them?" the Scar Faced Human questioned Dakin unsheathed His blade.

"This sword was my Fathers..."

"Your Fathers?"

"Well not my Father but rather the one who took me in treated me like Family like I was His Son He passed it onto to me after He was murdered and when I fight with it I feel closer to Him." Dakin explained looking at the blade with a nostalgic gaze catching Himself before anything else could happen Dakin wiped the tears that had started forming away with one hand while the other sheathed the weapon again, "But recently I got my revenge now my Father can rest in Peace."

"Revenge huh how did that make you feel?"

"I haven't slept any better since that Day...it's always there in the back on my head."

"Oh wow uh I'm sorry to hear about that...I'm glad you could feel that way in our fight."

"Wasn't much of a fight I'd say."

"Oh uh yeah sorry it's just that you're really strong..."

"Not a bad warm up bout though I got some good Ki and sword techniques." Dakin stated uncrossing His arms, "So thank you."

"Uh yeah...no problem." Yamcha muttered in reply, "Hey if you don't mind me asking what do you mean by that?"

"Huh...hmm..."

 _"Well no harm in telling I suppose."_ the Future Saiyan thought before turning back to Yamcha and helping Him stand.

"Well I'll keep it brief I'm basically what could be called a Copy Saiyan of sorts to put it in simple terms."

"Huh 'a Copy Saiyan' what the Hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Alright I'll use the long version then." Dakin muttered thinking about how best to explain what a Copy Saiyan was, "Saiyans have a knack for learning when it comes to combat but I am even faster when fighting I learn as I fight."

"So you're like a prodigy fighter among a race who are already prodigies." the Former Bandit surmised.

"Something like that yes it's how I am able to copy the techniques of others...I'm more analytically and tactically." the Future Saiyan confirmed, "And thanks to my photographic memory I can mirror the movements perfectly."

"So you learn and copy techniques faster than even Goku...Man you are something else."

"I suppose you could say that...but that's not to say that I haven't come up with a few techniques on my own."

"Well yeah of course not." Yamcha chuckled nervously while picking up His sword the Human then started walking away heading toward the building in the center of the Lookout, "Listen I'm gonna head to alright...so uh Goodnight."

"Yeah...goodnight to you too Yamcha...and uh rest well...tell Krillin that I'll be meeting with Him tomorrow" Dakin replied walking to the very edge of the Lookout and jumping off to take flight through the Earth's white clouds.

 _"I will never really understand that former Bandit."_

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

"Alright Bald Monk let's see that new technique of yours." Dakin requested holding His blade in a combination stance of His own stance and Yamcha's fighting stance Krillin nodded and raise His hand in the air it the palm of His hand sparked with power and yellow Ki formed into a spinning buzzsaw like blade this attack caused Dakin to smirk widely, "That's It C'mon Bring It On!"

"Alright here it goes Destructo DISC." Krillin yelled throwing the attack forward this looked deadly so Dakin took on a more defensive stance with His sword and channeled Ki into the blade enhancing it durability as the disk neared Krillin prepared to move as Dakin swiftly moved His arms and blocked Krillin's attack with His Ki enhanced weapon but the force of the attack actually sent Him sliding backwards a bit sparks flying from both the Destructo Disc and the sword.

"Ha Not bad baldy But Still It's Not Good Enough." Dakin exclaimed using more of His strength putting much more force into His swing and slicing the Destructo Disc in half Krillin took advantage on Dakin's dropped guard and flew forward as fast as He could Krillin placed His hands close to the center of His face with the fingers spread outwards toward His eyes.

"Solar FLARE!" the Bald Monk yelled while closing His eyes shut tight immediately after a bright blinding flash of light erupted out from out of nowhere Dakin eyes were wide open as He stared at Krillin and the light getting instantly.

"GAH What The Hell Is This! I Can't See Anything! It's Like Walking In On Pinich In The Shower!" the Future Saiyan screamed dropping His sword to close and cover both of His eyes with His now empty hands Krillin took advantage of this blindness to rush forward channeling all His Energy into one of His legs and kicked the Future Saiyan right in the jaw with all His strength sending Dakin flying backwards into a rock.

"Haha yeah I got Him." Krillin cheered once Dakin could see He pulled himself up to a sitting position with a smile as He was undamaged.

"Thank you for the impressive Techniques." the Future Saiyan mused, "But wasting all your strength on a single strike-"

"What the...but...I swear I hit Him at full power." the Bald Monk muttered in shock as Dakin stood up to full height.

"-That's not a very smart thing to do Baldy." Dakin taunted before disappearing leaving a confused Krillin to look around until a fist collided squarely with His head which sent Him flying away a great distance while spinning around.

 _"Huh it's a good thing I'll held way back on one that otherwise He'd definitely be dead very very dead really very super dead I would've totally caved His skull in otherwise...Uh He'd be cadaverific I guess."_ Dakin thought as He used the Rapid Movement Technique to get behind Krillin and catch the small Monk in His arms He was pretty out of it so Dakin set Krillin against a nearby rock.

"Huff Great I better get Him back to Korin's Tower for some a Senzu Bean." Dakin muttered as He lifted up the nearly unconscious Krillin and placed Him over His should with that the Future Saiyan flew up and off through the skies flying at His full speeds to make back in time, "I really need to learn to hold back to these Human's level they're far too weak like Paper of Raditz."

* * *

Dakin and Tien were both sitting underneath a waterfall meditating completely shirtless with Chiaotzu sitting between them as cold water fell of them and run down their bodies however neither the Saiyan nor Triclops seemed to pay much mind to the icy chilled water only Chiaotzu seemed to mind the water as He looked back and forth between the two rather hardy warriors they had been doing this for hours soon they finished morning meditation and decided to get to their training and sparing sessions Dakin put His shirts back on again but Tien remained as He was and the two moved into a clearing and now were hours into battle with the Triclops getting tired worn out on the verge of collapsing but the Saiyan going on strong in fact it's as if He didn't get tired at all.

"Why don't you Humans just sit back and let me, the Boy, Goku and the Namekian handle the other Saiyans as a spectator."

"Grr I Refuse To Just Be A 'Spectator' I Am A Warrior YAH." the Four Armed three eyed Human roared as He charged forward blasting out quad yellow beams from all four of His hands Dakin's smirk only grew as He deflect all four beams with a simple backhand hitting all four of them at once sending them all flying away and slamming into the ground damaging the landscape seeing that this didn't work Tien stopped and crossed two of His arms in an X fashion.

"Hmm what's this?" Dakin muttered with interest so far He liked all the new abilities He saw and learned so far as such the Future Saiyan was hopeful that this wouldn't let Him down suddenly an aura surrounded Tien and the Triclops spilt off into four people and rushed Dakin all at once and the easily blocked and kept up with all sixteen arms and six legs.

 _"These Earthlings my new 'Friends' they may not be very strong compared to many other races I've encountered over the last few years of my life but they have such wonderful and unique techniques."_ Dakin thought as He memorized everything that Tien had showed Him up to this point understanding the movements and energy usage.

"Take Me Seriously Damn It And What's With That Smile?!" all four Tien's cursed as He saw Dakin's very wide smirk.

"Apologies I'm just enjoying myself with seeing all this new moves and the great fighting spirits you Humans have I can't but smile and marvel at all of your impressive abilities Triclops." Dakin replied, "Anyway I think I'll end it now."

"Wait end what now?" Tien questioned suddenly Dakin disappeared making the Triclops confused until the Human spotted Dakin flying high up into the air so Tien flew up following up after Him the Future Saiyan smirked as He easily took out all of the clones with a solid punch to their jaws before kicking each of the Tien's in the back of the head knocking to the ground in a large pile making them fuse back into one being again.

"Tien NO!" Chiaotzu screamed flying over to His downed Friend Dakin landed nearby as Chiaotzu began shaking the Triclops trying to wake His friend up who let out a pained groan as He sat back up, "Tien are you okay...please be okay."

"Don't worry...I'm fine Chiaotzu." Tien groaned out as He struggled to push Himself back up, "Your strength is..."

"Unbelievable insane or how about incredible don't be ridiculous now my Friend." Dakin replied helping Tien back up and giving Him a Senzu Bean to recover from the mighty blow, "I'll need help to best our Foes I'm not powerful enough to beat these Saiyans on my own."

"Well that's almost good to know..." Tien muttered Dakin placed a hand on the Triclops shoulder.

"You two better train well and grow stronger than ever before." the Future Saiyan ordered.

"Hmm you got it I don't intend to fall behind anyone." Tien stated.

"I'll do my best." Chiaotzu said with a little salute Dakin smirked at the pair before flying off into the air.

* * *

 **Another Timeskip**

* * *

"Alright like this Master Roshi...Thunder Shock SURPRISE!" Dakin screamed launching a powerful blast of green electricity from the tips of His fingers which flew forward at a fast speed and struck a Man Pig named Oolong who screamed in panic and pain as the energy made of electricity lifted Him up into the air, "Hey is this right?"

"Yes excellent work Dakin almost as good as your Evil Containment Wave or Kamehameha wave." Master Roshi confirmed, "I will admit I'm impressed you managed to get these and master those techniques so fast."

 _"I'm surprised He's barely tired from that Containment Wave."_

"Specking of which we should probably let Turtle out of the rice cooker." Dakin muttered glancing over at the device as He dropped His arms and the now unconscious Pig Man, "And uh help the now burned Oolong."

"Eh we can worry about that later for now come inside enjoy some food" Master Roshi requested turning around to walk toward His house, "You must be hungry after exerting all that energy and I haven't had guests in awhile."

"I really wouldn't want to be a burden Master Roshi." Dakin muttered using His telekinesis to pick up both the Rice Cooker and the still very unconscious Oolong up into the air He brought them into His arms as He started walking inside, "It would be nice to not have to hunt for my food just this once... are you sure it's not a problem?"

"Of course not Young Man I've got plenty of food and drink...now come join me" the Old Man waved off the Future Saiyan's concern and like that the two warriors enjoyed a nice large meal of various types of they then spent the next couple of hours talking the night away while drinking before they both passed out drunk.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

 _"Oh GOD! Now This Is The Worst Hangover I've Ever Had In My Life! I Was So Wasted!"_ Dakin thought as He woke up and got off the cushioned seats while rubbing His temples to get rid of the pain that was pounding in His skull, _"But so worth it Earth has great alcohol."_

"Hey Old Man are you-" Dakin was interrupted by snoring the Future Saiyan looked over to see the Old Master sleeping on the counter top while Oolong slept on the Turtle's back so Dakin walked into the kitchen picked Master Roshi up and carried Him to His room with that done the Saiyan decided to take a nice long warm shower.

 _"Oh man that's real nice it's been months."_ Dakin thought as the water ran over His body washing away the pain and dirty from His body after about ten minutes Dakin step out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around His waist moments after the Saiyan finished drying and taking His pills for His pounding headache the phone downstairs rang with a roll of His eyes Dakin went downstairs to pick up the Earth device and put it up to the side of His face.

"Yeah hello...what's up?"

 _"Oh Dakin finally I caught you I heard you were at Master Roshi's but jeez you are a tough Man to pin down."_

"You know a lot of Women say that to me...weird...anyway hey Bulma what's up what do you need?"

 _"I need you to get down here I'm having trouble with Raditz's...what did you call it?"_

"Oh you mean His scouter?"

 _"Oh yeah right Scouter...anyway I'm having trouble getting it to translate into English...can you help me?"_

"Yeah sure I'll be right there I just need to get dressed."

 _"Yeah alright just track my...Ki signature or whatever it is you do...bye."_ Bulma replied hanging up on Her end Dakin sighed as He put the phone back on the hook with a small sigh Dakin remembered that His Gi was in the wash.

 _"I'm sure Master Roshi has spare clothes around here...and He won't mind me borrowing them."_ the Future Saiyan thought as He finished drying His body off to walk over to the closet and after some digging around He found an outfit that actually He liked it consisted of a black tank top dark blue jeans black with a metal belt and black military boots over top of the tank top He put on a blue varsity jacket with white selves collar bottom and buttons it also had logos on the back and front one large while the other was small they were for the Turtle Hermit School. _"This'll do just fine."_

"Maybe I should leave a note or something." Dakin muttered kinetically pulling a note pad and pen writing out a quick message the Future Saiyan left the note on the Turtles shell left Kame House shutting the door behind Him and flying toward Bulma's Ki signature in West City thanks to His great speed Dakin reached the yellow dome shaped building in very little time and spotted Bulma standing outside by the fence entrance, "Hey Blue Hair Up Here!"

"Oh Hey It Took Ya Long Enough Come On Down And We'll Go Inside." Bulma called up the Future Saiyan nodded as He landed and the two walked inside the building with Bulma guiding Dakin down to Her lab the two began working together on Raditz's scouter soon Bulma left the building for more parts so Dakin got to doing His own work alone fixing His communicator which got broken during training He changed the look of His golden scouter and upgraded it making it white with red buttons and a blue lens now Dakin also no longer needed the ear piece now that was mixed with His scouter making it easier to talk with Trunks it could read powers and locate Dragon Balls all Solar Powered naturally with a large battery storage for when the Sun was gone.

 _"And that should do it."_ Dakin thought putting His new Scouter in place over His ear and turning it on.

 **"Oh so you finally fixed that thing huh?"**

"Yeah and I made it even better than it was before." Dakin replied smirking that's when He heard the door open so He turned around just in time to see a blonde haired Human woman walking in carrying a box walked with Her.

"Hey Bulma I'm here and...who are you?" the Earth Woman questioned upon seeing the Saiyan.

"Hmm I was about ask you the same thing." Dakin retorted calmly as He stood the Earth Woman only seemed annoyed and angered.

 **"Uh Dakin that's my Aunt."** Trunks chimed in Dakin's eyes softened as He acted like He just figured something out.

"Oh I get it now you must be Bulma's sister." Dakin with fake realization as He walked over, "Would I be right?"

"Yeah you'd be right." the Woman grumbled out while trying to keep the box up, "I'm Bulma's Sister my name is Tights."

"Here let me take this you look like you're struggling." the Future Saiyan ordered taking the box out of Her hands to set over on a nearby desk, "Oh and uh I'm Dakin by the way it's nice to meet you...I was invited here by Bulma...see needed my help with things we worked for a few good hours."

"While we're on the subject where is She?"

"She took off to pick up some spare parts about eh half an hour ago...She said that She wouldn't back for quite awhile."

"Damn and I really needed to see Her." Tights muttered crossing Hers as She turned away, "Now what am I gonna do?"

"Whelp I am new around here you could show me around the City we get something to eat...maybe even get a few drinks."

 **"Wait didn't you just get drunk last night...and are you seriously hitting on my Aunt?"** Trunks interjected Tights sighed heavily while Dakin decided to shut the scouter off He didn't need Trunks ruining His game.

"You know what? I could use a drink and a nice meal...I've been under a lot of stressed and stumped lately with my writing of sci-fi adventure novels."

"Ah I see so you came here looking for relaxation and inspiration." Dakin guessed being more flirtatious He looped an arm around Her shoulder and began leading the Earth Woman out of the building, "Well maybe I can help you out with with that."

"Really now...and pray tell if you don't mind me asking how would you do that?" the Earth Woman asked being quite skeptical.

"Well I am an Alien at least to you Earth people to me your Aliens...I've got a few stories that I can tell you." the Future Saiyan stated with a small slightly cocky smirk while raising an eyebrow Tights felt slightly interested but still remained skeptical, "I'm sure Bulma told about Her old Friend you know Goku?"

"You mean the Kid with the Monkey Tail I guess He'd be an adult by now...Wait He's an Alien."

"He was an Alien to you He's dead training in the Other World but He'll be brought back in a little less then a years time."

"What How In The World...Oh yeah those magical Dragon Ball things that Bulma told me about."

"Yep that's pretty much it."

"So uh do you have a Monkey Tail like He did?" Tights asked genuinely curious while trying not to be rude overstepping Her boundaries.

"Uh-huh I just have wrapped around my waist under these pants to keep it hidden...you know to better blend in with you Earth people." Dakin explained as they stepped outside of the Capsule Corp Building, "So it's pretty lucky that our Races are so similar physically and genetically."

"I guess that is pretty interesting." the Earth Woman hummed in a thoughtful tone, "So uh just two more questions can you fly too like Goku?"

"Yeah been doing that for years...since I was around Five." the Future Saiyan replied confused for a moment, "Oh I get it you want to fly with me is that it?"

"Yes yes I do and that was my second question...Let me fly with you." Tights requested this made Dakin smirk while chuckling slightly.

"Alright that will be no problem...just be sure to hold on tight we wouldn't want you falling off of me now would we." Dakin replied as He released go of Her shoulder the Earth Woman smiled up at the Future Saiyan as She walked around the Male and wrapped Her arms around His neck Tights then lifted Her leg up allowing Dakin to loop His arms under them, "I'll start us off nice and slow okay Tights just let me if you want me to go faster or slower."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Let's Just Do This!" the Earth Woman exclaimed the Future Saiyan chuckled at Her almost contagious enthusiasm as He slowly floated upwards before up into the sky which was filled with clouds at a speed a normal Human could take without training but still fast enough to be enjoyable and Tights was loving it evidenced by the giant smile plastered on Her face, "This View Is Breath Taking It's Absolutely Incredible."

"Agreed flying like this will never get old no matter how cynical I could get...especial with how beautiful Earth's sunsets are." the Future Saiyan stated Tights smiled down at Dakin as She leaned up to be in more of a sitting position against the Saiyan's back so She could better see the sunset.

 _"This is really nice/Lucky day for me."_ the two Thought simultaneously as they enjoyed their flight around the City.

 **Time Skip to the 5th Date**

"And that's how I prevented a mass genocide of an entire Race true story but...not one of my proudest moments though" Dakin stated as He and Tights were enjoying bowls of noodles at some small corner store restaurant, "However it was one Hell of an after party and Battle...crazy stuff I tell you."

"Mm-Hmm yep I think I can work with that." Tights hummed in agreement as She wrote on a notepad, "This will add good Drama to my story."

"Hey It was my pleasure this day has been...nice I rather enjoy your company."

"Though I still can't believe you fought that Karate Guy in a Street Fight for some Zeni."

"I mean the Guy was literally asking for it...plus I held back and it also paid for these meals."

"Well I guess the ends can sometimes Justify the means." the Earth Woman sighed, "So...walk a Lady Home would ya?"

"Once again it's my pleasure...let us get going." the Future Saiyan stated that said the two stood up from their table and walked toward the exist with Dakin holding the door open for the both of them allowing the two to stepped out onto the sidewalk, "So I forgot to mention this but I blew up the Moon."

"Wait...You Did What Now?!" She exclaimed sounding more amazed then angry, "That explains why isn't in the Sky anymore."

"Yep just gonna walk here and keep being awesome."

"But tell me when, why and how exactly did you do that?"

"We Saiyans use the Full Moon to transform so I blew it up not long ago as for how I just used my energy."

"How much power does something like that even take?" Tights question absentmindedly.

"Well considering how big it was I'd say about Three Octillion Tons of TNT in uh Earth terms." Dakin said after crunching the numbers in His head.

 _"So Dakin has brains and brawn but He also acts like a total gentlemen."_ Tights thought blushing slightly the Saiyan took note of this.

"Are you alright you seem a bit flustered?" Dakin flirtatiously teased with a smirk Tights meanwhile was fanning Her face with both hands.

"Oh no everything is just fine just peachy what are you talking about?"

"Well that's good to hear especially since it is a lovely night after all." the Male Saiyan replied with a slight chuckle the two continued on their walk back talking and just enjoying each other's company until a few muggers tired to stop them but Dakin easily took care of them allowing the Male Saiyan and Female Human to move on.

"So they'll live right?"

"Yeah they'll live I made sure not to kill them...but they've earned themselves a long stay at the Hospital."

"Hmm alright then...but uh thanks protecting me back there."

"Eh it was no problem but damn I still can't believe you kicked one of those guys in the balls."

"We'll that's what happens when you disrespect a Lady and try to play a game of grab ass with Her." Tights stated as they arrived back at Capsule Corp.

"Whelp at least I now not to piss you off no telling what you'll do." Dakin joked causing His Female companion to chuckle as they reached the door, "Well this is it."

"Yeah..."

"So uh I'd be...ya know going it's pretty late."

"Yep...You'd uh better be."

"Goodnight." the two lovebirds said at the same time making them both chuckle slightly before pausing to stare at each other one last time before Tights turned and opened the Door and stepped inside but before closing it She turned to grab a hold of Dakin the front of His shirt and pulled Him into a deep Kiss but this kiss wasn't like anything either of them had felt before it felt way more energized and passionate then anything they has ever felt before one thought came to both their minds.

 _"This is amazing."_ the Saiyan from the Future and the Earth Woman of the Past thought as they shifted their arm's and hand's positions so they could pull each other closer chests pressing against each other's Tights looped Her arms around His neck while Dakin's went around Her waist soon they separated their lips and without any words pulled away from each other Tights backed up into the building and shut the door leaning against it and sliding down the feeling from the kiss still shooting through Her body as a blush filled Her checks with pink dust Dakin carefully raised two fingers up to His lips while smiling savoring Her feel and taste.

"Yes first base achieved." Dakin smirked to Himself quietly with a little chuckle as He flew off into the air.

 **Time Skip to the Other World**

Dakin had grown rather bored sitting around on Earth being the only full blooded Saiyan around He was a bit bored of that but He had not grown bored of Tights She was a delight to have around so He decided to travel to the Other World without dying thankfully to try and see if He could visit Goku to check in on Him.

 _"Man it's a good thing those Ogre Guards were so dumb and very weak too...except for that King Yemma that giant Red Mother F**ker was super strong and as tough as the Hell He guarded."_ Dakin thought as He kept flying He had been flying across Snake Way for about a weak or so now taking breaks to get the necessary food, water and sleep which He got from some Ogres who He manged to con He really needed all that and now He was already nearing the end.

"And I'm here...now where to I go?" Dakin questioned Himself upon reaching the tail of Snake Way He began looking around not seeing anything to the sides no sighs of life well no signs of After-Life anywhere except for maybe downwards however Dakin couldn't see through the thick layer of yellow clouds surrounding Him which the Future Saiyan knew He couldn't fall through otherwise He'd be trapped in Hell potential forever and Dakin didn't belong there, "Maybe this King Kai is above me."

 _"HOLY BALLS THAT IS A SMALL PLANET!"_

"That must be my destination." Dakin spoke to Himself as He jumped upwards flying upward and landed on the Small Grass covered Planet with a House with a garage, some Trees, a Well and a Car a 1957 Chevrolet Sedan Bel Air if Dakin was not mistaken looking around the Future Saiyan sensed four energies all pretty strong as He looked the planet He also noticed the gravity was increased from Earth's normal gravity by about ten times but it was nothing He couldn't handle since He had been on Planets with higher gravity than this He also took notice of the many potholes that filled the ground when a small orb of light shot passed Him.

"Ok RIGHT NOW!" a familiar voice shouted Dakin turned just in time to see none other than Goku hurling a hammer through the air after the light the Future Saiyan quickly hit the dirt before the large mallet could hit Him as the Earth Bound Saiyan took off running in the opposite direction around the Planet recovering and standing up Dakin followed after Goku as fast as possible He wanted to see the end of this whatever this was when He got there He saw Goku laughing at a Cricket and a Monkey.

 _"Excellent and still One Hundred and Eighteen Days left until the Saiyans arrive could He really be the one the Student that I've been waiting for who can master my_ _techniques."_ the Short Blue guy Dakin assumed was King Kai but unbeknownst to the God His Student had stopped laughing moved and was now standing next to Him, _"Not only does He posses the strength to preform the Kaio-Ken He has the purity of Heart required to wield my ultimate Technique the Spirit Bomb."_

"You're still gonna keep your promise right?"

"Make No Mistake Boy This Training Will Be More Strenuous Than You Can Possible Imagine Are You Ready!?"

"You Bet I Am!"

"Very Well Then Goku Expect Nothing Less Of Yourself Then To Be The Best I Want You To Aspire To Greatness You Hear Greatness!"

"YO SON GOKU!" Dakin shouted over as He approached the group who looked over at Him, "What's Up You're Looking Pretty Good For A Dead Man."

"Dakin How In The Hell Are You Here!?" Goku exclaimed running over to the Future Saiyan the Earth Bound Saiyan began looking Him over for a good couple of minutes before grabbing His wrists to feel His the pulsing of the blood through His veins Dakin looked at Goku partially confused partially uncomfortable and partially aroused as Goku put an ear up to Dakin's chest to hear His heart beating faster, "Not that it's not great to see you and all but I thought you were training my Son back on Earth."

"Uh yeah I was...uh please get off me." Dakin requested pushing Goku off as He felt a little flustered but didn't show it on His face though or even in His voice , "Ahem yes anyway I was training Gohan and helping the others train back on Earth but I wanted to see how things we're going with you so Kami helped me out."

"Oh but why are you here wouldn't it be better if you training the others up?"

"Maybe but they are not on my level so I can't properly get much Stronger...but don't worry I'll be heading back to Earth after my business is done here."

"Business huh?...Well what kind of business?"

"Two things one I wanted to Fight you at full Strength to see how far you've come since you took Raditz with you and two...I wanted to get some training done here."

"Is that so you wish too become my student too huh?" King Kai asked injecting Himself into the conversation.

"Yeah that's kind of what I was hoping for."

"Alright but first you must tell me a joke to make me laugh but I warn it needs to be good because I've heard a lot of them."

"Is He uh is He serious?" Dakin asked glancing up at Goku who nodded.

"Unfortunately." Goku, Gregory and Bubbles replied at least that's what everyone assumed Bubbles' had said so with a sigh Dakin gestured for the God to come over which He did so the Saiyan from the future kneeled down to the Kai's level and began whispering things into His ear.

 _"I can't believe I have to tell this joke again...I never thought I'd have to say it again."_ Dakin thought in disgust as He kept telling the joke while King Kai's face slowly shifted from blue to red as a look of disbelief formed on His face as He covered His mouth in shock eyes wider then saucers.

 **"This is getting ridiculously dirty I think I'm gonna need a shower now."** Trunks stated as King Kai pulled away laughing His head off with a totally red face as Dakin stood up again while dusting off His knees meanwhile Goku, Bubbles and Gregory were confused as to why the Blue God appeared to be dying of laughter on the ground while rolling around Goku was about to ask something but Dakin raised a finger signaling for Him to be quiet as King Kai started calming down.

"Okay huff okay you got me I'll train you too." King Kai breathed out as He started to walk away, "I need to take a breather I'll remember that one for a long time."

"Right...okay." Goku trialed off not sure as He watched their teacher walk into His house with Bubbles and Gregory following suddenly an idea came to the Earth Bound Saiyan's mind as He turned and stuck the Future Saiyan in the face causing Dakin to stumble backwards flinching and look at Goku in disbelief as the Earth Bound Saiyan warrior got into a fighting Stance, "Hey You Said You're Here For A Fight Right!"

"You Bastard I Expected You Of All People To Have More Honor Then That Going In For A Sneak Attack How Utterly GUTLESS!" Dakin retorted taking on His own stance.

"Oh I get it you're doing a bit...well I guess I'll just have to play along." Goku chuckled Dakin just smirked glad that His ally understood as the two Saiyans got into Fighting Stances their boot covered feet simultaneously sliding across the wet grass as they took on totally different combat stances neither daring to move a muscle all of the suddenly a leaf dropped down from one of the nearby trees much faster then a regular leaf due to the gravity but for the two Saiyan it was moving in slow-mo.

 _"Let's dance."_ the Saiyans of two different times thought as they heard the leaf hit the ground with a fairly loud yet soft sounding thud the two Saiyans treated that sound as a starting gun and so they lunged through the air toward each other ready for an insane battle to take place both throwing a punch in prefect unison for them both their fists seemed to travel in slow motion as their arms passed over each others allowing their fists to collide cleanly with each others cheeks they both got knocked backwards by the force of the punches causing them to land on the ground and slide back on the grass.

"It seems like you've gotten a lot Stronger since coming here Goku your Power Lever has risen significantly you got out of the Hundreds and are in the thousands." Dakin noted smirking while crossing His arms, "I felt it in that punch it seems that you've almost caught up to my level in such a short time I'm impressed."

"And you're just as strong as ever Dakin but you haven't seen anything yet." Goku grinned but Dakin suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of Him.

"Hmph neither have you." the Saiyan from the Future smirked with a glare as He swung a hard fast right hook at the Earth Bound Saiyan sending Him flying away from the small planet straight over the yellow clods that separated Heaven and Hell Earth's Greatest Champion paused as He wiped blood away from His nose hissing slightly from the pain as He did so His nose was definitely broken now the Earth Bound Saiyan raised His hands to cover His nose as the Future Saiyan closed in and paused in the air a few feet from Him still smirking His cocky smirk, "Stings doesn't but don't worry the pain from your wounds will make you stronger."

"Huh uh what do you mean?"

"We Saiyans are blessed with the unique ability to fight almost anywhere and increase our power from those Fights we can adapt during and after battle to grow stronger."

"Hmm...?"

"Some refer to it as a Zenkai Boost it allows a Saiyan to increase their Battle Power be recovering from wounds the closer to Death the better."

"Oh I Get It It's Like This Right? 'What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger!' Is that it?"

"Yeah it's something like that you catch on pretty quick almost as quick as me."

"Yes but...Zenkais can only take us so far...eventually we'll reach a limit to how far this Saiyan ability can be pushed...you'll just hit a wall."

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?"

 _"Hmph how should I explain this?"_

"Basically without training ya reach a limit to how far your inner potential can take your Zenkai."

"Hmm I suppose that makes sense."

"Indeed but that's enough talk let us Fight." Dakin demanded getting back into a Fighting stance His foe following soon after, "Show me your Full Power."

"You got it bring it on I've been wanting to Fight you in a Friendly match." Goku stated with that the two flew at each other engaging in Super Speedy combat.

 **(Another Timeskip)**

"So this is the door you were talking about huh Trunks?" Dakin questioned as He stood in front of the entrance to the Room of Spirit and Time.

 ** _"Yeah that's it alright One Day out here is One Year in there."_** Trunks confirmed with an unseen nod, _**"But are you sure you wanna do this?"**_

"Yeah I am...training with the others is just not effective enough...they're too weak...so I'll spend Five Months in here...and I'll need you to time me."

 _ **"Alright good luck then."**_ the Half Saiyan finally spoke up at a moment of silence.

"Yeah thanks." the Saiyan from the further Future muttered back as He opened the door and walked into the Room of Spirit and Time.

 **Month 1**

For Dakin Alka the First Month was relatively normal aside from the Ten Times gravity compared to the Earth which He was already use to and the paper thin air but other than that everything was fine and going along swimmingly Dakin trained at a steady pace gradually growing stronger while keeping up on His hygiene.

 **Month 2**

The Second Month was a powerful blazing Heatwave so hot their was fire everywhere around the sky even seemed like it was on fire orange and red literally everything but the main building was on fire it was like Hell and during His many training exercises Dakin would often get burned but He powered through the pain knowing it would only make Him stronger but since He didn't have any Senzu Beans Dakin was force to apply burn cream and wrap the blisters up in bandages.

 **Month 3**

On the Third Month it was unrelenting cold wind and snow that cut like a blade Dakin was surround by literal mountains of ice and snow the only safe place was the small building but even then that was frozen and every time He broke the ice around it to get in or out it would freeze back over in almost no time at all an hour or two at most a few times Dakin almost froze in place like a statue and He even had to stop training and take a warm bath in order to prevent frostbite.

 **Month 4**

As for the Forth Month that was filled with raging twisters and tornadoes the winds moved so sharply and fast that they could cut through just about anything like a fleshly sharpened blade they could even cut into Dakin's flesh if He wasn't paying attention to them while keeping up His Ki Barrier even as He trained to block it all out and keep His flesh unmarred well it was great to work on Ki Control it wasted energy fast this sometimes forced Him back into the building to avoid being sliced up.

 **Month 5**

Finally on the last Month it was a horrible endless rainstorm the water that fell from the sky without rest covering everything in cold wetness lightning crackled throughout the dark cloudy sky and thunder boomed out almost every other second the weather chilled the Saiyan from the Future to the bone a couple of times Dakin nearly got struck by this lightning forcing the Saiyan from the Future to deflect them with either a ball of Ki or a Ki Barrier it was almost time to emerge.

 **Finale Day just an Hour till Exit Time.**

 _"Yep this is just what I need."_ Dakin mentally groaned as He slowly slid into the hot bath water He aching body crying out in relief as He did so both His body and muscles were sore and bruised from the hours of nearly restless training He could feel the painful aching melt away thanks to the heat.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to leave a little early...I am strong enough plus to hold off Nappa and Vegeta...even if they gang up on me I can hold my own with the others...at least until Goku arrived I can withstand a Kaio-Ken times Four without pain." the Saiyan from the Future muttered to Himself as He slid down into the tub submerging Himself just a little passed His mouth but keeping His nose above the water so that way He could breath.

 _"Plus if I recall what Trunks told me correctly this place can drive you insane if you're in here alone for long enough...and I'm already talking to myself so there's that."_ Dakin mentally sighed as He stayed in that position for a few minutes before the Future Saiyan fully submerged Himself in the water to fully soak His entire body.

 **Outside half an hour later.**

Tien, Krillin Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe we're outside training some in sparing matches or just meditating as they waited for their new Friend to emerge but all of them were being watched over by Kami and Mr. Popo that was until they sense an immense power appear as footsteps came from inside the building.

"It seems like our new Saiyan Friend has finished His and is emerging now." Mr. Popo noted, "He spent nearly Five Months in there impressive"

"Indeed so it would seem." Kami added a they all gathered around or near the doorway as the power came closer to exiting the building.

"Man Dakin's power is off the charts He's on an entirely different level." Yamcha stated the others silently agreed with Him, "But..."

"But what?" Krillin asked glancing at His Friend.

"Yeah I think I get it what you mean with Dakin's abilities...I sense that this is only the tip of the iceberg of what He's capable of." Tien agreed everyone was pretty surprised by this _"Just how strong can this Saiyan get?"_ was the collective thought as Dakin stepped into the doorway resting His hand on the door frame walked out of the building the group took note that while He seemed fresh and clean with a freshly shaved face His weighted training clothes were a disheveled mess with rips, tears and burns revealing His lightly tanned skin underneath along with a few scars one the top shirt was slightly shredded and hanging by one strap, the undershirt was filled with holes and torn up short shelves and His pants had different sized but still very large holes around the kneecaps.

"Hey Guys it's great to see you all again it's been what Five Months at least on my side from your perspective it's only been about Ten Hours give or take." Dakin stated smirking as He let go of the door frame and used His now free hand to grab His neck and crack it, "I've gotta say it was a little odd being alone for that long."

"Indeed that room could drive even the hardiest insane if they're left alone long enough." Kami stated as He walked up to the Saiyan from the Future and gave Him a once over before raising a hand above Dakin's head and the Namekain aimed an open palm at the Saiyan which started glowing and in an instant the weighted blue and black training clothes were replaced by a new set with Kami's logo on the front and the TP symbol on the back, "Your strength is vast excellent work on your training."

"So this is the potential of Saiyan I must say it's quite potent." Mr. Popo stated very impressed by the amount of power and control the Saiyan had.

"Yeah I'll say it feels like we could suffocate if we weren't paying attention." Krillin stated while rubbing the back of His recently waxed head.

"With you on our side plus Goku and Piccolo I'm sure we can chase those Evil Saiyans off of Earth." Yamcha exclaimed doing a fist pump.

"Perhaps...but if you're impressed now this is nothing compared to power I can let out in short bursts" Dakin explained shocking everyone as He raised a hand up to His face before He clenched it into a tight fist, "However I fear that even this power may not be enough to defeat both Vegeta and Nappa alone."

"And we'll of course do everything in our power to help." Tien stated as He crossed His arms.

 _"Yeah right I sure as Hell won't be helping."_ Yajirobe scoffed in His head.

"Yeah Guys let's keep getting stronger together and then we'll beat those Evil Saiyans." Chiaotzu cheered throwing His arms up while floating up in the air everyone else but Kami and Mr. Popo cheered along with the tiny Porcelain Doll sized Human Dakin smiled before walking passed them to the Edge of the Lookout.

"Alright good I'll be right back just hang out here for a Minute or so." Dakin request as He let Himself fall forward off of the Lookout heading down for Korin's Tower.

* * *

 _ **Author: Dakin has made new Friends and allies He even caught the attention of Bulma's older Sister Tights as they're intense training for the Saiyans continues will they be able to stand up to the powerful bruiser Nappa and the Saiyan Prince Vegeta the 4th who both draw ever closer to Earth and Her best Defenders are as ready as they ready themselves for the fight of their lives this and More Next Time of Dragon Ball Xenoverse...**_

* * *

 **Alright everyone let's talk about Power Levels okay I know these don't mean much but at this point they do mean something and have some level of value so for my mentally sanity I shall only be talking about Dakin's power level over the series unless I find that I actually need to talk about someone else's Power Level at least until the Android Saga where Power Levels pretty much mean nothing and become completely meaningless since they only ever mention oh their stronger than Frieza their power dwarves even Freeze's.**

 **So here are Dakin's Power Levels up till now.**

 **2,000 Versus Cadabra & Gang**

 **3,000 Kaio-Ken** **Versus Cadabra & Gang**

 **4,000 Kaio-Ken x2** **Versus Cadabra & Gang**

 **6,000 Kaio-Ken x3** **Versus Cadabra & Gang**

 **4,000 Post Zenkai Boost after Cadabra fight** **Versus Raditz**

 **8,000 Kaio-Ken x2 Versus Raditz**

 **12,000 Kaio-Ken x3** **Versus Raditz**

 **16,000 Kaio-Ken x4** **Versus Raditz**

 **550 Weakened State**

 **5,000 Post Zenkai Boost**

 **6,000 after training with King Kai**

 **10,000 Post Hyperbolic Time Chamber Training**

 **Legendary Super Saiyan Unknown seemingly immeasurable**

 **Copied Techniques List** **Kamehameha Wave (All Forms/variants),** **Special Beam Canon,** **Wolf Fang Fist, Ki Blast Thrust,** **Sprit Ball** **, Destructo Disc, Solar Flare, Volleyball Fist,** **Tri-Beam,** **Dodon Ray,** **Four Witches,** **Multi-Form, Thunder Shock Surprise & the Evil Containment Wave.**

 _ **Author: Oh and just a heads up Dakin won't be aging at all while He's in the past or while in Toki Toki/Conton City like at all and as for how Raditz gave Dakin such a good fight the Demon Power Up Spell makes Him way Stronger and Hardy as Hell so like 6,000 I'd say oh and side not I have just got a new phone and I got Dragon Ball Legends I've already caught up to the story and I'm really into it it's a lot of fun to do when ya know what you're doing so let me know if you want Dakin Alka to meet Shallot in like a Legendary Xenoverse story or something.**_

 _ **P.S.: Okay so I feel like I should** **mention** **this now rather then later Next Time will not be the** **arrival** **of Vegeta and Nappa or the battle with the Saibamen and there many forms it'll be a** **Movie** **Dragon Ball Xenoverse Into the Dead Zone so go check out Dragon Ball Xenoverse** **Movies**_ **.**


End file.
